First Love
by Eri-Chan Guimaraes
Summary: Acostumado a estar sempre sozinho, Omi mascarou seus sentimentos. Por trás de seu sorriso alegre se esconde uma gama de sentimentos confusos, normal para sua idade. No meio desse mar de hormônios como o jovem hacker reagirá à chegada de seu primeiro amor?
1. Parte I

**Título:** First Love  
**Autora:** Eri-Chan  
**Beta: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn e Yume Vy  
**Fandom:** Weiss Kreuz  
**Casal:** Aya x Omi  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Fluffy  
**Disclamer:** Os personagens de Weiss Kreuz pertencem a Takehito Koyasu (o dono do sorriso mais 'lindo') e Project Weiss  
**Sinopse: **Acostumado a estar sempre sozinho em meio a uma multidão, Omi mascarou seus sentimentos. Por trás de seu sorriso sempre alegre se esconde uma gama de sentimentos confusos, normal em alguém da sua idade. No meio desse mar de hormônios como o jovem hacker reagirá à chegada de seu primeiro amor?  
**Observação**: Plot desenvolvido para o 1º Amigo Secreto do LJ Secrets Place, e a amiga sorteada foi a **Yoru no Yami**.

**First Love  
**_**Eri-Chan**_

**Parte I**

Já era noite na Koneko no Sumu Ie e Omi ainda trabalhava. Estava checando o estoque e tomando nota do que precisavam comprar, adiantando o trabalho que teriam no dia seguinte.

Enquanto contava os vasos de barros da última prateleira de um dos compartimentos do depósito, certo ruivo não lhe saía da cabeça por mais que tentasse evitar. Na verdade começara a organizar o local para tentar ocupar a cabeça e não ficar sonhando acordado com algo impossível.

A cada dia que passava seu sentimento ficava mais difícil de esconder e tal fato o preocupava, pois temia que isso o afastasse definitivamente de seu amado. Não acreditava que Aya aceitasse seu sentimento, muito menos que o correspondesse.

Mas apesar de toda a dor causada por isso, seu sorriso nunca esmorecia. Continuava sendo o mesmo Omi alegre de sempre, mesmo que estivesse morrendo por dentro.

Estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que nem ouviu quando alguém entrou no depósito e trancou a porta. Com passos silenciosos se aproximou, se colocando logo atrás do loirinho, observando atentamente cada movimento feito por ele.

Omi finalmente terminou de arrumar a prateleira na qual estivera trabalhando na última hora. Ao se levantar para olhar outra prateleira sentiu braços fortes envolverem seu corpo em um abraço carinhoso.

Surpreso, Omi tentou olhar sobre o ombro, querendo descobrir quem era o dono de um abraço tão acolhedor, mas, deteve o movimento ao ouvir a voz rouca sussurrando-lhe próximo ao ouvido:

– Eu te amo, Omi.

Ao reconhecer a voz de Aya, todo o corpo do chibi foi acometido por deliciosos arrepios e um suspiro não pôde ser contido.

Aya segurou Omi pelos ombros e o virou de forma que ficassem frente a frente. Os olhos violetas se fixaram nos azuis. O brilho intenso deixou evidente todo o sentimento guardado há tanto tempo e uma aura de amor envolveu a ambos.

O ruivo ergueu a mão direita, tocando levemente na face corada do loirinho. Deslizou em um movimento lento a ponta dos dedos até seus lábios, como se quisesse gravar cada traço da feição angelical.

Omi fechou os olhos ao sentir a suave carícia e um pequeno sorriso se formou, lhe adornando o rosto. Em sua mente milhões de pensamentos passavam a mil por hora, seu coração acelerara tanto que achou que não agüentaria por muito tempo. Não podia acreditar que seu sonho estava se tornando realidade! As palavras de Aya ecoavam em sua cabeça.

"_Ele disse que me ama!"_, Quanto mais pensava mais seu coração acelerava.

Sentiu a outra mão do espadachim lhe envolver a cintura, o empurrando delicadamente e prensando-o contra a parede ao lado das prateleiras. Omi abriu os olhos, meio alarmado, mas ao se deparar com os orbes violetas todas as dúvidas e medos desapareceram... E lentamente seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo calmo.

Entreabrindo um pouco os lábios, o loirinho deu passagem para que a língua atrevida que invadia sua boca e o beijo casto logo se transformou em pura luxúria. Sem se conter deixou um gemido escapar por entre o beijo, enquanto envolvia os ombros do espadachim com força, fazendo com que o ruivo se encaixasse melhor ao seu corpo, colocando uma perna entre as suas e prensando-o mais à parede.

– Huuummmm... A-Aya... Ay-Aya... – Gemeu perdido no turbilhão de sensações que percorria todo o seu corpo.

Aya explorava a sua boca com ânsia, mordendo e sugando os lábios, sentindo como eles iam ficando cada vez mais sensíveis e inchados, suas mãos percorrendo o corpo menor com paixão. Cada toque na pele macia do loirinho o fazendo se excitar cada vez mais.

Sentir as mãos quentes de Aya em sua cútis provocou arrepios, uma das mãos acariciou o seu corpo sob a camiseta enquanto a outra erguia uma de suas coxas fazendo-o envolver-lhe a cintura com ambas as pernas. Omi correspondia às investidas, deixando que suas mãos passeassem pelo corpo maior, de modo tímido, mas cheio dos sentimentos que há tempos tomavam seu coração.

Aya encostou sua testa na de Omi, interrompendo o beijo, ofegante, e com a voz totalmente enrouquecida pelo desejo sussurrou:

– Eu sempre te desejei, Omi. Sempre ficava te olhando, desejando ter você em meus braços e amá-lo como você merece.

Omi suspirava nos braços de Aya, se entregando de corpo e alma ao momento. Ouvir aquelas palavras pelas quais esperou tanto tempo aquecia seu coração, dissipando todo receio do que viria a seguir.

– E-eu... Eu também...

Um novo beijo se iniciou... Dessa vez mais sensual, mais profundo e o fez estremecer, o sabor doce dos lábios amados levando o loirinho até as nuvens. Omi se agarrou mais a Aya, correspondendo na mesma intensidade ao beijo, se apertando contra o corpo mais velho até que o ar se fez necessário. O ruivo beijou-lhe o pescoço, retirando sua camiseta, jogando-a em um canto qualquer do depósito e seus olhos percorreram o corpo amado sem pudor nenhum.

– Você é lindo! Mais do que eu imaginava. – E sorrindo, depositou beijos no pescoço alvo, provocando gemidos tímidos.

As mãos quentes do ruivo desceram pelo corpo delgado, invadindo o short do chibi, arranhando as coxas roliças, tomando as nádegas do menor sem pudor algum, apertando-as, sentindo sua firmeza macia, fazendo o garoto ofegar.

– Aaahhh... Aya! – Omi gemeu, apertando as pernas em torno da cintura do ruivo.

Carregando-o nos braços, Aya o levou até uma mesa existente no lado oposto do depósito, onde colocou o jovem hacker sentado sobre ela. Sem preâmbulos, retirou o short e os tênis, deixando-o somente com a boxer branca que usava.

O ruivo afastou-se um pouco, observando mais uma vez o corpo menor. Seus olhos violeta brilhavam de desejo, e um sorriso doce adornou-lhe o rosto sempre tão sério. Aproximando-se do loirinho, Aya inclinou-se, falando baixinho ao pé do ouvido:

– Quero que seja só meu, Omi. Pra sempre. – Sentiu o chibi estremecer em seus braços quando mordeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha, sugando-o em seguida.

– Pra sempre... – Omi suspirou enlevado, o coração do loirinho batia descontrolado, as emoções estavam todas à flor da pele. Queria sorrir ao mesmo tempo em que queria chorar. – Sempre só seu... – Agarrou-se à Aya em um abraço apertado, querendo acalmar as sensações que invadiam seu corpo.

Novamente as mãos quentes do ruivo passeavam sobre o corpo menor, deslizando a ponta dos dedos lentamente sobre as costas de Omi, provocando ainda mais arrepios. O loirinho se deixava levar pelas sensações provocadas por ele, gemia e ofegava cada vez mais, seu corpo ansiando por sentir a pele quente de Aya sobre si.

– Aaahhhmmmm... Aya, mais... Ma-ais...

Sentindo essa necessidade do loirinho por mais toques, o espadachim trilhou um caminho de beijos molhados, subindo pelo maxilar até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha esquerda, sugando-a e mordendo-a levemente mais uma vez, tomando novamente os lábios amados, explorando a boca deliciosa, enquanto suas mãos continuavam a acariciar o corpo menor.

Salpicou-lhe a face de beijos, passando pelo pescoço, beijando a junção do mesmo com o ombro, dando uma mordida que fez o chibi gritar de prazer. Continuou descendo a boca úmida pelo peito, até alcançar um dos mamilos, alternando sugadas e mordidas, circulou o biquinho com a língua até que o sentiu enrijecer em sua boca. Levou uma das mãos ao outro mamilo, esfregando e apertando entre os dedos, arrancando suspiros e palavras desconexas do mais novo.

Omi sentia choques percorrendo seu corpo através do contato da língua quente do ruivo. Essa eletricidade tirando-lhe completamente a razão. Não conseguia pensar, nem conseguia acreditar que aquilo de fato estava acontecendo.

Aya prosseguiu em sua trilha molhada chegando ao umbigo. Penetrou-o com a língua, circulando-o devagar, brincando com a pele sensível pela excitação, continuando com a brincadeira, mordendo de leve e em seguida sugando com força, fazendo o chibi gritar e arquear as costas.

Omi não conseguia mais respirar direito, cada toque do espadachim lhe revelava novas sensações. Abriu os olhos que nem reparara que tinha fechado achando as íris violetas fixas em si, o amor estampado em seus olhos.

O ruivo deu uma ultima mordida na pele macia e ergueu a cabeça, sorrindo docemente, os olhos azuis presos aos seus. Uma onda de ternura invadiu seu coração, fazendo-o se inclinar e depositar um beijo suave nos lábios vermelhos, enquanto suas mãos continuavam a acariciar o corpo menor, arrancando pequenos gemidos que eram abafados por sua boca. Os dedos desceram, acariciando de leve a pele arrepiada, brincandocom o elástico da boxer do chibi, começando a descê-la lentamente até retirá-la por completo, sem nunca quebrar o beijo. Suas habilidosas mãos pousaram nas pernas do loirinho, alisando e arranhando de leve o interior das coxas macias, uma das mãos apalpando-o com suavidade, segurando o membro teso, movimentando-o num lento vai-e-vem. E Aya foi se excitando mais vendo como ele se enrijecia ainda mais com seu toque.

– Ahhh... Aya... As-siiimmm… Hummm... – Omi delirava. – Assim... Eu não agu-guento...

Era tão gostoso ter Aya tão perto, o acariciando, o conhecendo como mais ninguém conheceu... Rendia-se totalmente aos carinhos do mais velho, deixando-se levar no mar de sensações que o envolvia.

– Isso... Assim... Não agüente...

Aya enlaçou sua cintura, estreitando-o em seus braços, intensificando o beijo, acelerando o ritmo dos movimentos. A mão habilidosa o fazia gemer descontroladamente, seu membro vibrando de prazer, desejando mais... Querendo se entregar totalmente.

– Huuummm... Aya... Aya... – Omi gemia baixinho, ofegante, seu corpo se tensionando ao máximo.

– Vamos... Se derrete pra mim... – Aya sussurrou enrouquecido.

– Aaahhhmmm... Ayaaahhhh... – Omi, não conseguindo mais resistir às caricias quentes do ruivo, se entregou ao mar de prazer e gozou intensamente.

Aya então encostou sua testa sobre a do loirinho e um belo sorriso pôde ser visto em sua face sempre tão séria. Um beijo calmo selou aquele momento e aos poucos o beijo foi ficando mais intenso e as mãos do ruivo voltavam a acariciar sedentas por descobrir mais do corpo do jovem... Nesse momento um som estridente começou a soar no depósito, assustando os amantes, fazendo com que se separassem abruptamente do beijo.

– Que barulho é esse? – Aya perguntou tentando controlar a irritação que invadiu seu peito. – Isso é hora de vir atrapalhar?

– Calma, Aya. É apenas meu despertador. – Omi disse enquanto afagava os fios cerejas, um sorriso iluminando seu rosto. Mas sua mente captou algo estranho...

"_Espera aí! Despertador?!"_ – Omi abriu os olhos e rapidamente sentou na cama, constatando irritado que foi apenas mais um dos milhares dos sonhos com que estava tendo com o ruivo.

– Ah, não acredito! – Suspirando, o loirinho ergueu o cobertor vendo que mais uma vez não só sua mente, mas seu corpo reagiu ao sonho intenso. – De novo, não!

Levantou apressado e seguiu até o banheiro, retirando o pijama no caminho e deixando as peças espalhadas pelo quarto. Chegou ao boxe e ligou o chuveiro na água gelada, tentando assim, aplacar o desejo que ainda o assolava.

Foi uma ducha rápida, apenas para despertar do sono agitado e tentar relaxar um pouco os músculos doloridos. Sua cabeça estava a mil e por isso nem sentiu o baque da temperatura da água. Tinha sido assim nas últimas duas semanas e parecia que a tendência era piorar.

Saindo do chuveiro, enrolou uma toalha na cintura, enquanto com outra enxugou os fios loiros. Terminou de se enxugar e foi até o quarto, direto para o guarda-roupa onde pegou o seu uniforme da escola já previamente separado.

Enquanto se vestia parou em frente ao espelho reparando nas olheiras. Estava realmente cansado. Naquela noite tinha custado conciliar o sono e o sonho terminou de drenar suas energias.

– Isso não pode continuar assim. Não era nem para estar acontecendo. Tenho que me controlar senão vão perceber que há algo errado. – Sussurrou encarando seu reflexo no espelho.

Suspirando, se apressou a terminar de se aprontar. Arrumou sua cama, trocando os lençóis sujos por outros limpos, juntou as roupas espalhadas, organizou o material que iria precisar na escola e desceu para a cozinha a fim de fazer o café da manhã.

Deixou sua mochila aos pés de uma das cadeiras e foi até a geladeira pegando tudo o que precisaria para preparar a primeira refeição do dia.

Colocou água para ferver, separou pães para fazer as torradas, pegou geléias, manteigas e queijo. Fez um café bem forte e preparou suco de laranja, pois sabia que Ken detestava café. Organizou tudo na mesa e sentou-se esperando que os outros rapazes acordassem. Apoiou a cabeça na mão direita e ficou observando o relógio. Ainda era bem cedo, talvez ninguém acordasse na próxima hora.

Aproveitando esse tempo, Omi voltou a divagar em seus pensamentos. Desde que descobriu a atração que sentia pelo espadachim seu mundo tinha virado de pernas pro ar, sonhar com o ruivo se tornou uma constante em sua vida. No início eram sonhos castos, onde com apenas um beijo o loirinho já acordava afobado, todo suado e frustrado por ser apenas uma brincadeira de sua mente, mas, aos poucos, os sonhos foram evoluindo, apenas os beijos não o satisfaziam e a cada toque a mente e o corpo pediam por mais até culminar no sonho daquela noite.

– Ah, não posso negar que esse sonho foi o melhor que já tive! – Omi suspirou e um leve sorriso brotou em seus lábios, seus olhos brilharam sonhadores. Reviveu cada instante, cada gesto, cada toque, cada palavra do Aya do sonho. – Como eu queria que fosse real. Ah, o que estou falando? Isso é impossível de acontecer e é errado. É melhor eu parar de sonhar com essas coisas.

O loirinho foi interrompido de seu monólogo pela chegada de Ken à cozinha. Como sempre, o moreninho era o primeiro a aparecer, sempre bem disposto e com um sorriso a iluminar-lhe as feições. O chibi respirou fundo e esboçando seu mais belo sorriso o cumprimentou falsamente animado:

– Ohayo, Ken Ken!

– Ohayo, Omitchi! – O moreno sentou-se ao lado de Omi, bagunçando-lhe os fios loiros com carinho.

Com um leve sorriso o loirinho observou Ken passar geléia em uma torrada e se servir de suco com entusiasmo. Parecia uma criança alegre comendo seu doce favorito.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto o moreno comia animado... E observando o amigo, Omi voltou a se perder em seus pensamentos.

Ken estranhou o silêncio, pois todas as manhãs conversavam enquanto os outros rapazes não acordavam. Esse era o principal motivo de acordar mais cedo. O moreno gostava de passar um tempo junto com Omi, a quem tinha como um irmão caçula.

Omi percebeu que o silêncio estava se tornando constrangedor e incomodava Ken. Os dois tinham uma amizade forte e conversavam de tudo, mas o hacker não queria comentar sobre o que o incomodava. Não por não confiar em Ken, mas por não saber exatamente o que sentia sobre isso. Estava confuso.

Preocupado com a expressão abatida e cansada do amigo, Ken perguntou:

– Dormiu bem, chibi? Parece cansado. Alguma coisa te aborrece?

Alarmado com a pergunta Omi encarou o moreno, o coração falhando uma batida. Deu graças a Deus por Ken estar ocupado em passar geléia em uma nova torrada e não perceber como suas emoções ficaram à flor da pele. Fechou os olhos com força e inspirando profundamente, prendeu o ar por alguns segundos antes de soltar em um baixo suspiro.

"_Ainda não consigo falar sobre isso. Melhor falar que estou bem para não preocupá-lo mais."_ – Abriu olhos e viu que os belos orbes verdes o olhavam à espera de uma resposta. Resolvendo responder de uma vez antes que Ken estranhasse ainda mais sua atitude olhou-o fixamente e tentou falar, mas as palavras não vieram.

"_Calma Omi, assim você se entrega."_ – Respirou fundo mais uma vez, reparando como estava fazendo muito isso constantemente e com a voz baixa começou a falar:

– Ken-kun eu... – Antes que o loirinho terminasse de responder Yohji entrou na cozinha ainda com a roupa de dormir, se espreguiçando.

– Ohayo! – Tentou conter inutilmente um bocejo.

– Ohayo! – Ken e Omi responderam em uníssono.

O loiro mais velho sentou-se ao lado de Ken, de frente para Omi. Sem reparar o clima em que o ambiente se encontrava pegou uma xícara e colocou o café fumegante, o aroma delicioso invadindo a cozinha. Dando um longo gole, não pôde evitar o sorriso largo, só o chibi sabia preparar café da forma que ele gostava. Forte e meio amargo, do jeito que sua mãe preparava para ele antes de ir para a escola. Muitas lembranças boas da sua infância vinham à tona ao saborear o café.

O ex-detetive pegou uma torrada e a manteiga que estava próximo à Omi e esse gesto despertou o loirinho da letargia que se encontrava. Ele então se levantou e foi preparar ovos fritos com bacon.

Ken acompanhou com um olhar preocupado os movimentos do chibi. Percebeu que além de cansado, as ações dele pareciam automáticas, robóticas.

"_Definitivamente o chibi não está bem. O que será que está se passando com o pequeno?"_ – Ken olhou para Yohji tentando ver se o loiro também tinha percebido a tensão do mais novo, mas ele estava de olhos fechados, perdido em suas agradáveis lembranças enquanto tomava mais café.

Omi se sentia fora do corpo, como um observador à distância. Sabia que estava cozinhando, mas fazia tudo automaticamente, graças à prática diária. Sua mente se encontrava longe dali. O sonho insistia em não lhe deixar em paz... A cada sonho que tinha se sentia assim, vazio, perdido.

Enquanto mergulhava ainda mais fundo em suas divagações terminou de preparar os ovos e serviu uma generosa porção para Yohji e outra para Ken, sentando novamente. Seus olhos estavam perdidos, sem o brilho normal de animação... E mais um suspiro saiu sem que pudesse evitar.

Yohji, percebendo o alheamento de Omi, parou de comer e encarou o moreno em busca de explicações sobre o porquê de o chibi estar assim, mas a única coisa que recebeu foi um olhar, um pedido mudo para que o mais velho sondasse o garoto.

Yohji pousou calmamente a xícara na mesa, seu olhar encontrando com o do menor, fazendo-o entender suas intenções. Percebeu como a atitude de Omi passou de desligada para defensiva, como se escondesse algo... E quando Yohji se preparou para perguntar o que estava havendo para o garoto estar daquele jeito, Aya apareceu totalmente vestido e com um meneio de cabeça cumprimentou a todos.

Ao ver Aya, todas as imagens do sonho que o chibi tanto queria evitar ficaram ainda mais nítidas em sua mente e as sensações invadiram seu corpo de forma assustadora, como um vulcão entrando em erupção, fazendo com que seu desejo despertasse com rapidez, as emoções muito afloradas.

Constrangido com seu descontrole e com medo que algum dos rapazes percebesse o efeito que a chegada do espadachim provocou, Omi levantou afobado, derrubando a cadeira, chamando a atenção de todos, que o olharam sem entender seu comportamento.

Sentindo seu rosto queimar com o rubor, ergueu a cadeira e pegou a mochila que estava no chão.

– E-eu lembrei que prometi ajudar um amigo a estudar para a prova que teremos hoje. E já estou atrasado. – Explicou meio sem jeito, agarrando com força a alça da mochila, tentando transparecer calma, sem muito sucesso.

– Mas você nem comeu nada. – Ken se mostrou preocupado.

– Tô sem fome. Nos vemos à tarde. – O loirinho saiu praticamente correndo, deixando os três se olhando, intrigados.

– O que deu nele? – Yohji ainda olhava espantado por onde o chibi tinha saído.

– Não sei, mas já faz alguns dias que ele está assim. – Ken falou, sua expressão ficando pensativa.

Uma idéia passou pela cabeça de Yohji que então estacou no ato de encher sua xícara com mais café, sua expressão mudou de preocupado para divertido. Não resistindo acabou por gargalhar, fazendo com que Ken o olhasse espantado.

– O que é tão engraçado, Yohji? – O moreno perguntou curiosíssimo.

– Acho que nosso chibi está crescendo. – Com um sorriso o loiro terminou de encher sua xícara.

Ken, não captando o sentido das palavras de Yohji olhou para Aya que tomava seu café concentrado, parecendo alheio à conversa. Voltou, então a olhar para o ex-detetive.

– O que você quer dizer com isso, Yotan? – O tom de contrariedade era evidente.

– O óbvio. Omi está apaixonado! – O sorriso do loiro se alargou ao ver a expressão surpresa de Ken. – Ele quase não dorme, não come, vai mais cedo para escola. Só pode ser amor.

Um silêncio chocado seguiu as palavras do loiro. Ken estava estático, se recriminando por não ter percebido antes, mesmo estando tão próximo de Omi.

Aya levantou-se, deixando sua xícara na pia e se dirigindo para fora da cozinha e parando na porta, falou olhando para Yohji:

– Hoje é seu dia de cuidar da louça. Assim que terminar de arrumar a cozinha, se arrume a vá fazer as entregas. – Sem esperar por uma resposta o ruivo foi para a floricultura.

– O que houve com ele? Agora todos resolveram ficar estranhos? – Yohji perguntou olhando para Ken.

– Vai saber. Mas é melhor não contrariar o Aya quando ele está de mau humor. Você sabe como ele é... – Ainda chocado com a história do Omi, Ken levantou da mesa deixando as coisas que usara no café da manhã na pia, assim como o ruivo. – Vou ajudar lá na floricultura antes que o Aya venha me chamar. Não demore! – E acenando para Yohji saiu da cozinha.

O loiro terminou sua terceira xícara de café e levantou, indo em direção a pia e com uma careta de desgosto começou a lavar a louça. Odiava fazer as tarefas domésticas, mas concordava com Ken, era melhor não contrariar o ruivo. Mas aos poucos uma idéia lhe surgiu e sua careta se transformou em um sorriso maroto que lhe iluminou seu belo rosto.

– Só pode ser isso! – O loiro sussurrou, aumentando seu sorriso. – Não tem outra explicação.

**ooOoo**

Omi caminhou lentamente, sem nem reparar na paisagem ou nas pessoas ao seu redor. Seus pensamentos se encontravam na floricultura onde o ruivo provavelmente estava estranhando sua atitude. Recriminava-se por ter sido tão infantil e fugir daquele jeito.

Sabia que o que estava sentindo não era normal, era mais que uma simples amizade e por isso não seria recebida com bons olhos. E tudo o que queria era evitar que um clima ruim se instalasse entre o Weiss. Já tinha sofrido tantas rejeições e desilusões em sua curta existência... Tendo que amadurecer rápido demais, não tendo uma infância normal sendo criado com extrema frieza pela Kritiker. Por isso não queria abalar o equilíbrio do único lugar que realmente podia chamar de lar.

Olhou à sua volta tentando se localizar, apesar de saber estar fazendo o caminho certo de modo automático, queria ter uma noção de quanto tempo levaria até chegar ao seu destino. Estava em frente à praça que havia há dois quarteirões de sua escola. Não pôde deixar de reparar em vários casais de namorados que passavam ou se encontravam ali para irem juntos para a escola. Um novo suspiro escapou por seus lábios.

Continuou andando, a cabeça baixa, sem conseguir reprimir a tristeza que tomava conta de seu ser, nem os pensamentos que assaltavam sua cabeça mesmo que tentasse impedir.

"_Acho que não nasci para ser amado."_ – Sua mente girava. Todos os acontecimentos tristes de sua vida passavam como flashes por seus olhos. Esse pensamento ecoava em sua cabeça, trazendo uma dor aguda ao seu pequeno coração. Sentia-se injustiçado, desesperançado.

Assustou-se ao sentir um braço forte envolver seus ombros em um abraço caloroso. Alarmado, por ter sido pego de guarda baixa, Omi ergueu os olhos e viu Akishino sorrindo-lhe meigamente.

– Omi-kun, Ohayo! – Cumprimentou entusiasmado.

– Ohayo, Aki-kun. – Tentou imprimir o mesmo entusiasmo do amigo na voz, não querendo preocupá-lo.

Estranhou encontrar-se com Akishino ali, em frente à praça, sendo que a casa dele era no sentido contrário. Foi então que percebeu que já se encontrava em frente ao portão de entrada do colégio e que mais uma vez, enquanto se perdia em meio aos seus pensamentos havia se desligado do mundo exterior.

– Parece mais pensativo que o normal, Omi. – Akishino comentou enquanto entravam no prédio.

– É só impressão sua Aki. – O loirinho tentou passar firmeza em sua voz.

– Sabe que se precisar conversar estou aqui, né?

Omi olhou mais uma vez para o amigo. Akishino era um garoto alto, de porte atlético, de cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, seus olhos de um intenso verde brilhavam de alegria por estar na escola. O hacker sabia dos problemas familiares que Akishino tinha e que isso o fazia ansiar pelos momentos em que podia estar fora de casa, principalmente na escola onde tinha a companhia dos amigos.

Um silêncio acolhedor envolveu os dois enquanto seguiam direto para a sala de aula. Akishino, então, soltou o abraço e se voltando para Omi deu-lhe seu mais belo sorriso.

Não havia muitos alunos perambulando pelos corredores e escadas que passaram, pois eles tinham chegado com muito tempo de folga.

Ao chegarem à sala de aula no final do corredor do último andar encontraram somente um garoto sentado em uma das mesas centrais, absorto na leitura de um grosso livro de capa dourada.

Shun tinha a altura de Omi, seus lustrosos fios castanhos em um corte curto que lhe emprestavam a aparência de um ser celeste. Seus olhos de raro tom acinzentado eram sinceros e alegres, suas feições andrógenas emitiam uma sensação de paz. Ele era um amigo de fácil convivência.

Os olhos de Akishino irradiaram um brilho de jaspe ao vislumbrar o amigo distraído em seu passatempo preferido e um sorriso contagiante iluminou ainda mais seu rosto.

Omi sorriu. Estava junto das pessoas que o faziam se sentir como um adolescente normal e apesar de serem os populares da escola, sempre o trataram com simplicidade e carinho, conquistando a confiança do loiro.

Omi era o aluno modelo, número um em todas as disciplinas, mas por mais que se esforçasse em se misturar, sempre acabava se isolando.

Shun fazia jus ao seu significado de seu nome, sendo um brilhante gênio. Era o melhor aluno da turma, só perdendo para Omi, que só o superava nas aulas de educação física.

Akishino era a estrela do time de futebol. O melhor atacante dos últimos dez anos.

Os três tinham estreitado os laços dois anos antes, quando Omi os salvou de repetirem o período, defendendo-os de um professor injusto. A partir de então se tornaram inseparáveis na escola, sempre fazendo trabalhos e atividades em grupo juntos.

Shun só percebeu a presença dos amigos quando ouviu o barulho das cadeiras sendo arrastadas para perto dele. Ergueu a cabeça, um sorriso tão lindo quanto o de Akishino iluminando seus belos olhos negros.

– Omi, Aki. Que surpresa encontrá-los aqui tão cedo! – A doce voz de Shun transmitia todo o afeto pelos companheiros.

– Eu vim mais cedo para poder estudar para a prova de matemática e encontrei o Omi na entrada. – Aki sentou-se na cadeira apoiando os braços na mesa de Shun.

– E eu vim mais cedo porque queria revisar com calma meus exercícios de química. – Omi respondeu a guisa de explicação, dando seu melhor sorriso, tentando agir normalmente diante dos amigos.

– Eu até acredito que o Omi venha à escola mais cedo para estudar, mas você Aki? O maior preguiçoso da história desta escola? – Shun gargalhou enquanto fechava o livro após marcar a página que estava lendo.

– Mas é verdade, Shun-chan! – Nem Omi pôde resistir e caiu na risada ao ver o bico emburrado de Akishino.

E assim se passaram os minutos. Os três conversando, brincando numa familiaridade rara entre os colegas daquela escola e Omi conseguiu relaxar por um momento, esvaziar sua mente das cenas do sonho.

O clima de descontração era total quando ouviram o sinal indicando o início das aulas.

– Nossa! Como o tempo passa rápido quando estamos juntos. – Aki ofegava de tanto dar risada.

– É verdade. Apesar de alguns _desligados_. – Ao enfatizar a última palavra Shun lançou um olhar agudo para Omi.

– Hã? Disseram algo? – O loirinho despertou dos pensamentos que voltaram a lhe envolver e sua reação arrancou mais gargalhadas dos amigos.

Nesse instante os outros colegas começaram a aparecer. Akishino e Omi voltaram a colocar suas cadeiras no lugar enquanto cumprimentavam alguns garotos que passavam por eles. Aki olhou para Shun trocando olhares divertidos.

Omi sentou-se rígido, apoiando o braço na mesa. Seu olhar vagou até a janela, como se a luz resplandecente do sol pudesse clarear sua mente. Ainda se perguntava sobre o que Aya estaria pensando dele... E imersos nesses pensamentos, o loirinho não sentiu uma aproximação diferente.

Uma bela garota loira se aproximava com passos delicados, como se flutuasse ao invés de andar, seus longos fios dourados esvoaçavam com a brisa vinda da janela, os olhos de um exuberante tom de mel perscrutavam todo o corpo de Omi, um brilho de adoração irradiando ainda mais beleza à suas íris. Sua pele alva reluzia à claridade do ambiente. Podia-se dizer estar diante de uma ninfa das florestas ou uma fada. Sua beleza ímpar chamava a atenção de todos.

Caminhou até a mesa de frente para Omi e sentou-se com graciosidade e delicadeza. Apoiou seu braço na mesa do loirinho, encarando seu rosto, um sorriso deixando-a ainda mais bela.

– Olá, Omi! – Sua melodiosa voz, de tom suave arrancou mais uma vez o jovem Weiss de seus pensamentos.

– Ohayo, Mio. – Com a voz totalmente desprovida de emoções, Omi nem sequer olhara para a garota.

Mio contemplou por uns instantes o garoto a sua frente, tentando decifrar seus pensamentos por sua expressão. Sem sucesso, suspirou e tentou puxar assunto novamente.

– Um doce pelos seus pensamentos. – A garota sussurrou em um tom divertido, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi que Omi a olhasse intrigado.

Mio aguardou mais alguns instantes, esperando por uma reação mais efetiva, mas como essa não veio, ela continuou:

– Parece tão pensativo hoje. Mais que o normal. – Sua voz continuava doce, mas seus olhos brilhavam com raiva da indiferença demonstrada pelo loirinho.

– É só impressão, Mio-chan. – Omi apoiou o queixo na mão e voltou seu olhar para janela onde viu uma borboleta de raro tom azulado pousar no batente.

Suspirando exasperada por não conseguir chamar a atenção do loirinho para si, Mio voltou ao seu lugar bem na hora em que o professor entrou na sala.

Omi se obrigou a olhar o professor que iniciava uma matéria nova de física. Tédio se uniu à letargia que o envolvia. Como já sabia a matéria, o hacker ficou a rabiscar distraidamente na capa de seu caderno, deixando sua mente vagar até o ruivo, sem notar que Mio o olhava fixamente.

As cenas daquela manhã se misturavam com as de seu sonho o deixando mais atordoado e alheio a tudo a sua volta. Então lhe ocorreu a idéia de que sua atitude chamara muito a atenção e isso poderia ter preocupado os outros. E o que não queria de jeito nenhum era responder perguntas que nem ele sabia a resposta.

As horas pareciam se arrastar e a cada segundo que passava Omi ficava mais preocupado sobre como agir quando voltasse para a floricultura, tendo Aya o dia inteiro em seu campo de visão.

"_Será que conseguirei me concentrar e refrear as reações de meu corpo?"_ – Sua expressão vazia aos poucos se transformava em preocupada conforme a resposta dessa pergunta lhe chegava à mente.

No final da aula, ao guardar seus materiais na mochila, Omi se surpreendeu do que rabiscara na capa de seu caderno. Desenhara o nome de Aya envolto por milhares de corações. Estava tão imerso dentro de si que nem reparara no que estava fazendo e quando notou seus amigos se aproximando, fechou o caderno com rapidez, guardando-o para evitar explicações embaraçosas.

Akishino colocou a mão no ombro de Omi, assim como fez na entrada do colégio. Sua expressão divertida intrigou o Weiss que ficou na defensiva, sem saber se foi descoberto em seus devaneios.

– Ne, Omi, você reparou como a Mio-chan estava olhando para você? – Aki sussurrou enquanto a garota em questão passava por eles lançando um último olhar para Omi antes de sair da sala.

– Não. Por quê? – Aliviado por não ter sido descoberto, olhou curioso para os amigos.

– Achamos que ela gosta de você. – Shun explicou, dando de ombros, sua expressão tão divertida quanto à de Akishino.

A surpresa de Omi foi grande. Ele que sempre foi bom observador, tendo uma intuição aguçada não havia percebido aquilo. Ainda sem acreditar olhou nos olhos dos dois garotos à sua frente, tentando captar se era somente uma brincadeira ou falavam sério.

– Vocês têm certeza disso? – Sua voz saiu mais aguda que o normal, efeito do choque e da incredulidade.

– Absoluta. – Aki e Shun respondem juntos, se entreolhando e caindo na risada logo em seguida.

– Vocês não estão brincando com a minha cara, estão? – Omi perguntou confuso, sem saber como interpretar as risadas dos amigos.

Shun parando de sorrir, olhou bem fundo nos olhos azuis e respondeu em um tom firme:

– Omi, como amigo você sempre cuida de nós, nos alertando de coisas que nós nem percebemos, sempre vigilante e observador, sabe dizer com facilidade nosso estado de espírito. Mas quando se trata de você mesmo não consegue enxergar coisas óbvias.

– Isso é verdade. Faz semanas que a Mio está te dando a maior bola e você nem aí. – Akishino complementou ainda lutando contra o ataque de riso. – Vamos Omi e Shun, está ficando tarde, tenho que voltar rápido pra casa.

Omi acompanhou os amigos até a saída da escola em silêncio, ponderando sobre o que eles falaram. Pararam em frente ao portão para se despedir, Akishino ainda rindo da reação estática do loirinho.

**ooOoo**

No caminho de volta para casa, Omi estava ainda mais perdido em pensamentos. Não se conformava por deixar passar algo que ficou óbvio até para Akishino, o mais desligado da turma.

Andava tão rápido que as pessoas ao seu redor se desviavam para não se chocarem contra ele. Quando deu por si já se encontrava em frente à Koneko. Estava tão confuso com a história de Mio... Fora os próprios sentimentos que até esqueceu que teria que enfrentar os olhares e perguntas de seus companheiros.

Respirou fundo diante da entrada e criando coragem entrou rapidamente, praticamente voando, em direção a porta de comunicação da floricultura com a casa. Gritou por sobre o ombro antes que um dos amigos lhe perguntasse algo:

– Só vou trocar de roupa e volto para ajudá-los com as clientes. – E como um furacão, subiu até seu quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si. Ofegante, sentiu o suor escorrendo pelo seu corpo e decidiu tomar um banho antes de voltar para a floricultura.

Quinze minutos depois, Omi entrava na floricultura, vestindo uma camiseta branca e um short azul claro que deixava bem a mostra suas belas pernas. Foi direto para trás do balcão do caixa, onde pegou seu avental amarelo, colocando-o sobre a roupa.

Olhou a sua volta, vendo como mais uma vez a floricultura estava abarrotada de estudantes alvoroçadas, que faziam de tudo para chamar a atenção dos rapazes.

Yohji preparava os arranjos para as entregas do turno da tarde, enquanto Ken atendia uma cliente. Aya estava logo atrás do balcão fazendo mais arranjos para um casamento. Percebê-lo tão perto mexeu com os sentidos de Omi, fazendo-o caminhar depressa até o meio da floricultura, impondo uma distância segura para que seu corpo não reagisse às imagens que já se formavam em sua mente.

Assim que as garotas perceberam que os quatro Weiss estavam juntos na floricultura os gritinhos e cochichos aumentaram tremendamente, pois isso era muito raro de acontecer, dizendo-se até que vê-los assim era prenúncio de boa sorte.

Ken terminou de atender sua cliente e trocando um olhar de entendimento com Yohji começou a se aproximar do chibi. Omi percebendo suas intenções ficou em alerta, procurando por algo que o ajudasse a adiar essa conversa por mais um tempo.

Nesse momento uma nova cliente entrou na Koneko, sem conseguir suprimir um suspiro de alívio, o loirinho foi até ela sorrindo, mais tranqüilo por ver o moreninho se afastar em direção a uma nova cliente. Yohji sacudiu a cabeça enquanto saía para fazer suas entregas.

O movimento da clientela aumentava alucinadamente e a cada instante parecia que o número de garotas em frente à floricultura crescia. Nessa correria toda Omi nem percebeu a existência de um par de olhos mel fixos em cada movimento seu.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Eis aqui o primeiro capitulo.  
Ele é dedicado à minha amiga secreta Yoru no Yami.

Agradeço às minhas amigas e betas Samantha Tiger Blackthorn e Yume Vy por me honrarem com suas deliciosas betagens e por toda ajuda na criação dessa fic.

E um agradecimento especial à Lady Anúbis, por toda a paciência e carinho que teve por mim, por toda a força que me deu incentivando para que eu prosseguisse e não desistisse do plot.

Agradeço à todos que leram e espero seus comentários.

Beijos,

Eri-Chan

21 de Março de 2009 - 12h:45min


	2. Parte II

**Título:** First Love  
**Autora:** Eri-Chan  
**Beta: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn e Yume Vy  
**Fandom:** Weiss Kreuz  
**Casal:** Aya x Omi  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Fluffy  
**Disclamer:** Os personagens de Weiss Kreuz pertencem a Takehito Koyasu (o dono do sorriso mais 'lindo') e Project Weiss  
**Sinopse: **Acostumado a estar sempre sozinho em meio a uma multidão, Omi mascarou seus sentimentos. Por trás de seu sorriso sempre alegre se esconde uma gama de sentimentos confusos, normal em alguém da sua idade. No meio desse mar de hormônios como o jovem hacker reagirá à chegada de seu primeiro amor?  
**Observação**: Plot desenvolvido para o 1º Amigo Secreto do LJ Secrets Place, e a amiga sorteada foi a **Yoru no Yami**.

**First Love  
**_**Eri-Chan**_

**Parte II**

Algumas horas se passaram e Omi começou a ter a impressão de estar sendo observado. Pensando nisso, vez ou outra olhava ao seu redor procurando a origem dessa sensação, mas tudo o que via era as garotas histéricas de sempre ou Aya e Ken concentrados em seus afazeres.

Ouviu a campainha da porta anunciando a entrada de alguém. Esperando ser mais uma cliente viu que era Yohji voltando de suas entregas e um estremecimento percorreu seu corpo. Sabia que os amigos queriam conversar com ele e que uma hora não poderia mais fugir, mas com alivio viu o mais velho ir até onde Aya estava e lhe entregar os recibos para serem conferidos.

Mas sua tranqüilidade durou pouco. Seu coração palpitava pela sensação incômoda de estar sendo observado, queria entender o porquê daquilo, mas sempre que olhava ao seu redor, tudo estava normal, nada que pudesse justificar essa estranha impressão.

Algumas clientes entraram, sendo prontamente atendidas por Yohji e Ken. Aproveitando o pequeno intervalo Omi ficou observando disfarçadamente Aya trabalhar, encantado com os movimentos firmes, porém delicados do ruivo com os lírios que colocava no arranjo.

Quando sua mente voltava a ser invadida por mais imagens do sonho, uma senhora idosa entrou atrás de um arranjo de Magnólias. Andando rapidamente para buscar o pedido da senhora Omi viu Mio, sua colega de classe, a observá-lo do lado de fora da floricultura. O chibi automaticamente corou, recordando as palavras de Aki e Shun sobre os sentimentos da garota. Voltou sua atenção à senhora, mas com o canto do olho pôde ver a garota entrar e observá-lo com intensidade ainda maior enquanto caminhava por entre os diversos vasos de flores.

Assim que entregou o arranjo para a senhora, que saiu elogiando o bom trabalho do rapaz, Omi viu Mio se aproximando com passos lentos. Um doce sorriso lhe adornava o belo rosto de fada, seus olhos brilhando, alegres, ao deslumbrar o loirinho.

Ao chegar perto do chibi, a garota soltou os cabelos presos em um belo rabo de cavalo e o cumprimentou com sua melodiosa voz:

– Olá, Omi-kun!

– Yo, Mio-chan! – Omi percebeu os olhares de Yohji e Ken sobre si e respirou fundo.

– Eu não sabia que você trabalhava nessa floricultura. Faz muito tempo? – Continuou Mio, seus olhos cintilando ao perceber como o chibi ficava sem jeito em sua presença.

– Mais ou menos dois anos. – O loirinho estava inquieto. A intensidade do olhar da garota estava deixando-o extremamente incomodado.

– Bastante tempo. – Riu docemente enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. – Sempre elogiaram essa floricultura, agora sei o motivo. Bom saber que há uma floricultura de confiança por perto, assim não terei dúvidas de onde ir quando quiser flores.

– Gosta de flores, Mio-chan? – Omi perguntou polido, enquanto seu olhar recaía rapidamente no ruivo, que continuava compenetrado nos arranjos que fazia.

– Na verdade, as odeio. – A resposta pegou Omi de surpresa. Sua expressão demonstrando o choque, isso fez com que o sorriso de Mio aumentasse. – Mas só por poder vê-lo mais vezes fora da escola passo a adorá-las.

Omi sentiu seu rosto queimar pelo rubor intenso. Não sabia o que responder, como reagir. Agora tinha plena certeza que o que Aki e Shun lhe disseram não era uma simples brincadeira, mas uma pura verdade.

A garota o fitava, uma expressão de pura adoração lhe iluminando o rosto. Constrangido Omi perdeu as palavras, uma súbita vontade de sumir dali lhe invadiu o ser. Queria se afastar, ficar fora de alcance do olhar que parecia devorá-lo.

Sentiu-se claustrofóbico, precisava de ar, de espaço. Olhou para Yohji e Ken, mas eles estavam ocupados com mais clientes e não poderiam ajudá-lo.

Voltou a olhar para Mio e viu que a garota olhava perdida para as flores, como se estivesse em dúvida sobre qual escolher. Omi não podia negar que a beleza da garota era estonteante, mas isso não o abalava. Não gostava de coisas superficiais, apreciava muito mais o interior das pessoas. Suspirou, percebendo o olhar animado da garota sobre si.

– De que flores você mais gosta, Omi-kun? – Perguntou enquanto olhava meigamente para o loirinho.

– Frésias. – Omi respondeu sem saber a intenção da pergunta.

– Então, me faz um arranjo de frésias com jasmim? – Dizendo isso deslizou a mão direita sobre a alça do avental do chibi, um gesto sedutor que o deixou muito constrangido.

Caminhando até o balcão onde Aya trabalhava com os arranjos para casamento, Omi pegou um vaso e começou a montar o pedido de Mio. Sempre sob o olhar incisivo dos belos orbes cor de mel.

A cada segundo que passava o desconforto do jovem hacker aumentava mais. Preocupava-se com os sentimentos de Mio, não queria magoá-la, pois sempre tinha sido uma boa colega na escola, mas também não podia dar-lhe esperanças. Apesar de não saber a natureza de seus sentimentos com relação à Aya, sabia que era por ele que seu coração disparava, que seu corpo reagia, e não podia simplesmente ir contra algo tão forte, capaz de lhe fazer perder noites de sono.

As mãos do chibi, em geral habilidosas em fazer arranjos, estavam travadas, seus movimentos trêmulos pelo nervosismo que se instalava em seu ser dificultando o trançado com as flores. A tensão era evidente. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia relaxar. Mesmo à distância, o olhar da garota o fazia ficar corado, embaraçado por não saber como agir nessa situação.

E a curta distância que havia entre Aya e ele não o permitia raciocinar direito, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso. O aroma de rosas que sempre emanava do ruivo o entorpecia, trazendo-lhe à tona todas as sensações provocadas pelo sonho.

Lutando para que o corpo não cedesse aos estímulos das imagens em sua mente, Omi apressou-se em terminar o arranjo. Sua cabeça já estava cheia demais e não queria ser pego em uma situação mais embaraçosa do que a qual já se encontrava.

Terminando o arranjo, o pegou com cuidado, tentando ser firme apesar de ainda estar trêmulo com as reações provocadas pela simples proximidade com o ruivo. Com passos lentos voltou para o lado de Mio... Era evidente a satisfação da garota por tê-lo ao seu lado e isso lhe provocou um calafrio de apreensão.

A campainha da porta soou mais uma vez, mas Omi não olhou para ver quem entrava, seus orbes estavam fixos na expressão de felicidade no rosto de Mio. Sentia-se extremamente culpado por não poder corresponder aos sentimentos da garota. Fitou Aya que continuava focado nos arranjos, procurando desesperadamente por algo que o afastasse da moça sem chateá-la. Viu Yohji passar para atender mais uma cliente, enquanto Ken o observava à distância, sem dar sinais que iria interferir na conversa. Contendo um suspiro, tentou impor um tom mais animado à sua voz:

– Aqui está seu pedido, Mio-Chan! – Omi tentou sorrir, como fazia com todas as clientes, mas não conseguiu, pois quando estendeu o vaso para entregá-lo a moça fez questão de acariciar-lhe as mãos antes de segurar o arranjo. – Espero que esteja de seu agrado.

Ouka, que tinha acabado de entrar na floricultura para ver Omi como fazia todos os dias, estacou em frente à porta ao se deparar com a cena e seus olhos se semicerraram, irradiando um brilho mortal. Com passos decididos, porém lentos, começou a se aproximar dos dois que ainda não tinham percebido sua presença.

Omi olhava encabulado para Mio que detinha um sorriso maroto. Agora a garota estava ficando inconveniente... Podia ouvir as reclamações e histerias das colegiais irritadas que observam a cena. Tudo o que mais desejava no momento era que Mio fosse embora para que pudesse voltar a se abrigar em seus pensamentos.

Mio deu um passo à frente, se aproximando mais do loirinho e tocou com uma das mãos o rosto do chibi com suavidade e depois se inclinou dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. Pego de surpresa, Omi recuou alguns passos, espantado com a ousadia demonstrada pela garota.

Sorrindo ainda mais com reação acanhada de Omi, a garota estendeu o arranjo em direção à Omi.

– É pra você, Omi-kun! – Disse extasiada pelo evidente rubor que tomou a face do loirinho.

Omi ficou sem saber o que fazer. Temeu em aceitar o presente e despertar falsas esperanças ou se negar a pegar e magoá-la. Não vendo alternativas e querendo evitar constranger a moça na frente de todos ali presente, o loirinho pegou o arranjo murmurando um agradecimento.

Ao ver Omi aceitar o arranjo, Ouka apressou o passo, sua voz antecedeu sua chegada:

– Konichu wa, Omi-kun! – Ela se aproximou notando o desconforto do rapaz.

Omi suspirou baixinho, evidentemente aliviado por alguém interromper aquela cena visivelmente lamentável.

– Você está bem, Omi-kun? Está tão vermelho e ofegante... – Ela falou com Omi, mas não tirou o olho da outra garota. – Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?

Ele bem que tentou responder, mas Mio não deixou, foi logo se adiantando:

– Ele está muito bem, estávamos conversando tranquilamente até nos interromperem. – Sua voz continuava em tom baixo, mas a acidez era perceptível.

A troca de olhares furiosos entre as duas garotas fez o alívio de Omi desaparecer, sendo substituído por apreensão novamente. O loirinho abaixou a cabeça observando o arranjo em suas mãos.

Ouka tirou os olhos por um instante da outra e seguiu o olhar do chibi vendo o arranjo. Com um sorriso pontuado pela ironia comentou:

– Que lindo arranjo! Parece que você adivinhou, vim encomendar um exatamente assim. Uma amiga minha faz aniversário hoje e adora frésias.

Omi olhou de Ouka para Mio pressentindo que aquilo não acabaria bem. Fechou os olhos com força, torcendo para que algum dos rapazes percebesse o que estava acontecendo e o tirasse desse sufoco.

Ouka encarou Mio, medindo-a da cabeça aos pés com ar de pouco caso, em seu rosto desprezo e desdém eram nítidos. Com um sorriso cínico pegou o arranjo das mãos de Omi, acomodando-o em seus braços. Isso fez com que o hacker abrisse os olhos e a encarasse com um brilho intrigado no olhar. Com uma voz meiga, Ouka falou enquanto ainda encarava a outra garota:

– Vou levar este mesmo. Ele é perfeito!

Lançando um olhar cheio de ódio, Mio se adiantou e tomou com brusquidão o arranjo das mãos de Ouka.

– Você não vai levar coisa nenhuma. Esse arranjo é para o Omi. – Sua voz saiu carregada de desprezo e fúria.

Sem perder a compostura, Ouka rebateu calmamente, enquanto abraçava o chibi pelos ombros:

– E quem disse que você pode dar presentinhos para o _meu_ namorado? – Ao ouvir isso, Omi desfez logo o abraço e quando ia negar a afirmação foi impedido por Mio que se colocou entre ele e a garota.

– Você não é dona dele. Omi tem o direito de escolher quem quer ter por perto.

Ouka assumiu uma pose de deboche, uma mão na cintura, enquanto a outra gesticulava com desdém. Encarando a loira nos olhos disse:

– E você acha que ele preferiria ter alguém como você por perto? – Sua voz saiu mais aguda, em um tom de total incredulidade. – Duvido muito.

– Ah, eu é que duvido que ele tenha tanto mal gosto a ponto de preferir uma mocréia sem sal como você por perto. – Mio empinou o nariz.

– Se eu sou mocréia, você é o quê, loira aguada? – Sem se deixar abater, Ouka viu com satisfação sua oponente espumar de raiva, sem ter uma resposta pronta.

Respirando fundo, tentando recuperar o autocontrole, Mio virou-se para Omi devagar e entregou-lhe o arranjo novamente. Sorriu-lhe docemente e voltou a encarar Ouka, um sorriso vitorioso adornando-lhe o rosto de belos traços.

– Posso ser uma loira aguada, mas é comigo que Omi ficará no final. – Dizendo isso, jogou uma mecha de seus cabelos para trás, em um gesto de pura superioridade.

Omi ficou boquiaberto. Não acreditava que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Olhando em volta, viu que todos prestavam atenção na cena, surpresos demais para reagirem, somente Aya continuava aparentemente absorto em fazer seus arranjos, a mesma expressão séria no rosto, o barulho da discussão tirando sua concentração.

A porta da floricultura abriu-se mais uma vez. Manx, que carregava uma pasta contendo uma nova missão paralisou na porta, apreendendo rapidamente toda a situação.

Ouka colocou a outra mão na cintura, sua postura passara de deboche para desafio. Seu tom de voz era gélido:

– Isso se eu deixar.

Omi tentou interferir mais uma vez, pois não queria que essa discussão continuasse. Tentou falar, mas foi ignorado. A aura de ódio entre as duas garotas era palpável, e isso as deixava cegas e surdas para todo o resto, somente importando a disputa pelo coração do chibi.

"_Por que isso está acontecendo comigo? O que eu fiz para merecer uma coisa dessas?"_ – O hacker respirou fundo enquanto mil perguntas passavam pela sua cabeça, e para nenhuma delas achava uma resposta.

A briga estava esquentando, mas mesmo assim ninguém conseguia reagir. Todos olhavam, chocados demais para fazerem algo.

– Você não tem que deixar, _querida_! – Mio fez um gesto de desdém, a ironia escorrendo entre suas palavras, principalmente ao destacar a última palavra. – Isso vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde e ele será todo e só meu. O Omi pode até ficar um pouco ao seu lado, mas só para descobrir como ficar comigo é estar no paraíso.

Cansado de ser ignorado e chocado com todas as inverdades proferidas pelas garotas, o loirinho suspirou exasperado. Revirando os olhos, caminhou até o balcão onde depositou o arranjo que segurava e entrou com passos duros pela porta de comunicação.

As garotas estavam tão focadas em debaterem, que nem perceberam que o rapaz fora embora, continuaram com as insinuações e escárnios.

Ouka gargalhou, seus olhos cintilavam puro desprezo pelo ser a sua frente. Gesticulando com as mãos rebateu:

– Aí, você cai da cama e acorda, não é _meu bem_? – O cinismo em suas palavras provocou a ira de Mio.

– Sua... – A loira avançou para atacar Ouka, que permaneceu em sua posição de desafio.

– Chega! – Yohji interveio bem na hora, segurando Mio pela cintura antes que a garota conseguisse dar o primeiro tapa.

– Parem com isso já! – Ken segurou Ouka que também avançava, preparando-se para a briga.

As garotas se debatiam nos braços dos dois Weiss. A raiva fazendo com que perdessem totalmente o autocontrole.

Manx olhou para Aya e com um meneio de cabeça indicou que iria esperar na casa. Com passos rápidos, passou pela floricultura, sumindo pela porta de comunicação.

O ruivo levantou-se, deixando seus arranjos e caminhou rápido e silencioso como um felino até onde as garotas estavam sendo contidas pelos dois Weiss. Sua expressão fria fez com que elas estremecessem e se aquietassem. Parou em frente as duas, seus belos olhos violetas brilhando intensamente. Encarou-as por alguns instantes, sua fisionomia rígida e autoritária.

As duas já esperavam por um sermão, mas o que ouviram doeu no direto no orgulho:

– Retirem-se! – A voz autoritária demonstrava indiferença e quase repugnância, paralisando as garotas.

As duas apenas continuaram a se encarar. Vendo-as sem reação mais uma vez Aya se fez ouvir:

– E se for pra voltar aqui e fazer essa cena de novo, não voltem... Ou eu mesmo me encarrego de expulsar vocês. – Disse friamente, com seus olhos faiscando. - Aqui é um local de trabalho, não um botequim de esquina onde os clientes saem no tapa por briguinhas de amor! – O que era ridículo em sua opinião... Além de atrapalhar o resto da freguesia.

Mio foi a primeira a reagir. Soltou-se dos braços fortes de Yohji, o empurrando para longe de si e arrumando suas roupas amassadas, ajeitou os fios dourados novamente em um rabo de cavalo e foi até o balcão onde pegou o arranjo deixado por Omi. Em cima do mesmo deixou alguns ienes pagando pelo trabalho do chibi, caminhando resoluta até a porta, o nariz empinado, tentando manter o orgulho intacto, indo embora sem olhar para trás.

Apenas quando teve certeza que a garota estava em uma distância segura, Ken soltou Ouka. A garota olhou os três Weiss e fazendo uma leve e quase imperceptível reverencia também se retirou sem olhar para trás.

– Hora de fechar a Koneko. – Aya disse sem olhar para os outros dois, enquanto começava a recolher os vasos expostos do lado de fora.

Yohji e Ken se entreolharam, ainda espantados pelo acontecido. Ajudaram o ruivo, tentando driblar as colegiais que choramingavam por terem que ir embora tão cedo e não poder vê-los um pouco mais.

Enquanto organizavam as coisas, Yohji comentou suspirando:

– Que loucura! Não é à toa que o chibi está daquele jeito. Logo duas disputando a atenção dele.

– Realmente é uma situação delicada. Conhecendo ele, deve estar preocupado em não magoar nenhuma das duas. – Ken concordou, sua voz soando pensativa. – Bem que você disse que o problema dele era amoroso.

– Mas, sabe de uma coisa? – O loiro deu uma risada marota, um brilho no olhar que chamou a atenção de Ken que parou o que fazia para encarar o amigo. – Se eu fosse o pequeno pegava as duas.

Ken quase largou o vaso que carregava tamanha a indignação ao ouvir as palavras do loiro.

– Eu não acredito que ouvi isso, Yotan! – O moreno revirou os olhos exasperado enquanto o mais velho gargalhava.

Aya parou tudo o que estava fazendo e olhou para os outros dois. Sua expressão séria fez com que o sorriso de Yohji esmorecesse um pouco. As íris violetas cintilavam ainda mais intensamente.

– Terminem de arrumar isso aqui rapidamente. Manx nos espera com uma missão. – Dizendo isso entrou na casa, deixando os outros dois a se entreolharem tentando entender o que tinha acontecido para que Aya agisse daquele jeito estranho.

Em silêncio terminaram de recolher os vasos e fecharam as portas da floricultura. Não demorou muito e logo os dois estavam entrando em casa, indo direto para a sala das missões.

Chegando lá, todos já estavam presentes, somente esperando por eles. Ken sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Omi que permanecia de cabeça baixa, pensativo. Yohji ficou na escada, observando Aya que estava encostado na parede em sua posição habitual.

"_Só pode ser isso. Não tem outra explicação."_ – O ex-detetive pensou enquanto Manx colocava o DVD com a missão, um sorriso maroto adornando seu rosto. Sua intuição nunca falhava e ao olhar novamente para o espadachim seu sorriso aumentou. Satisfeito com sua dedução, voltou a prestar atenção na missão.

**ooOoo**

À noite, em seu quarto, Omi estava deitado de bruços em sua cama, vestindo um confortável pijama de algodão. Mexia em seu notebook, pesquisando todas as informações possíveis que ajudassem os Weiss na missão do dia seguinte.

Os alvos eram o empresário germânico Dietrich Abramovich, o presidente de uma das mais conceituadas multinacionais do Japão e sua esposa. Eles usavam suas empresas como fachada, sendo que o principal negócio era o tráfico de crianças para trabalho escravo.

A missão era simples, executar Abramovich e sua esposa enquanto estavam em sua mansão, nos arredores de Kyoto e pegar o microchip que continha todas as informações das vítimas e seus compradores. Os quatro fariam essa pequena viagem para concluir a missão no dia seguinte.

O jovem digitava com rapidez, usando senhas e programas para quebrar as barreiras e acessar informações secretas. Logo estava com as plantas da mansão Abramovich. Pegou também mapas dos arredores, bolando rotas de fuga seguras.

Apesar de sua concentração na preparação do plano de ataque, sua cabeça estava longe dali... Cenas dos últimos dias dançavam em sua mente, fazendo com que seu coração se apertasse.

Sentia-se culpado pela discussão das garotas naquela tarde. Havia sido horrível vê-las se enfrentando por sua causa, sendo que não poderia corresponder a nenhuma delas. E tudo porque não parava de pensar no ruivo possuidor de belos olhos ametistas.

"_Se eu ao menos desse uma chance pra alguma das garotas, será que conseguiria aplacar todo esse mar de sentimentos que me sufoca?"_ – Pensou enquanto rolava, deitando-se de costas.

Olhando pela janela, vendo a lua cheia irradiando seu brilho imponente. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos tentando relaxar um pouco da tensão. Mais uma vez sua mente voou até o espadachim.

Suspirou, lembrando de cada detalhe do ruivo. Seus olhos ametistas faiscantes, sua boca que nunca se curvava em um sorriso, seu corpo forte e sensual, seu jeito felino de agir e de ser, sua voz grave, sua presença intimidadora e ao mesmo tempo encantadora. Tudo nele, por menor que fosse levava o chibi a se sentir nas nuvens.

Desde que vira o espadachim pela primeira vez, sentiu algo novo a lhe aquecer o coração. Achou que fosse simples admiração e amizade, mas depois de um tempo, sentiu que algo diferente crescia dentro de si. Uma atração arrebatadora.

Tentou com todas as suas forças reprimir esse sentimento, pensando que o tempo fosse acalmar seu coração, mas foi em vão. Mesmo se mantendo afastado de Aya, cada vez mais suas emoções ficaram à flor da pele. E o desejo, a atração, a paixão... Crescia cada dia mais e sua confusão também.

Quando os sonhos começaram então, um desespero tomou conta de seu ser. O chibi achou que não suportaria tanta pressão e perderia sua sanidade. Noite após noite enfrentava um paradoxo que o deixava cada vez mais confuso: tinha medo de adormecer, pois não queria sonhar, mas intimamente ansiava pelos toques do Aya do sonho.

Vivia se repreendendo por ser ingênuo a ponto de sonhar com coisas impossíveis de se realizar. Duvidava que o frio líder do Weiss o aceitasse, sejam quais fossem seus sentimentos, muito menos que um dia chegasse a correspondê-los, afinal _ele era um_ _homem_.

Assim, dia após dia, sua armadura ruía. Sua máscara de felicidade estava caindo e seu sorriso alegre esmorecia... Tentava disfarçar, mas percebeu que seus companheiros já haviam reparado em suas mudanças e estavam preocupados. Sentia-se culpado, por ser fraco e não conseguir dominar seus sentimentos. Seu mundo parecia estar cada vez mais de pernas pro ar.

Tudo a sua volta perdia a graça e a beleza, refletindo seu estado de espírito. Não tinha ânimo para mais nada.

Sabia que não agüentaria por muito tempo, logo todos saberiam o que se passava em sua cabeça, pois seus gestos e olhares o entregavam. Seu corpo reagia à simples presença do homem que aparentava nem perceber sua notável tristeza.

Abriu os olhos, balançando a cabeça tentando espantar esses pensamentos. Tornou a olhar para a lua, sua eterna confidente e companheira de solidão, se levantando lentamente, indo se sentar no peitoril da janela. A brisa noturna acariciava com suavidade seu rosto, trazendo-lhe um instante de serenidade à sua alma conturbada.

Ao baixar o olhar para a rua viu um casal de namorados passeando abraçados, com a felicidade estampada nas fisionomias. Ficou ali por alguns instantes, observando-os até que sumissem de vista e sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, seu coração se apertando ainda mais.

O loirinho fechou a janela lentamente, mergulhando o quarto na escuridão noturna, a única fonte de luz vinha de seu notebook sobre a cama. Sentia seu corpo pesado e com passos arrastados foi até o aparelho, desligando-o e colocando-o sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

Deitou-se em posição fetal, abraçando com força as pernas. Contemplou o quarto no escuro, tentando limpar a mente e acalmar as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, se cobrindo com o cobertor, afundando ainda mais no travesseiro.

Fechou os olhos com força quando as primeiras lágrimas surgiram e seu sussurro entrecortado pelos soluços quebrou o silêncio do quarto:

– Por que, Aya? Por que tem que ser assim? – As lágrimas caíam com abundância, tentando varrer toda a tristeza e solidão.

Não demorou muito para que o rapaz mergulhasse em um sono profundo, porém inquieto, sem sonhos em meios às lágrimas.

**ooOoo**

Omi acordou pela manhã abatido, sentindo-se extremamente cansado, pois apesar de não ter tido os sonhos habituais, também não conseguiu relaxar por completo. Levantou-se lentamente indo até o banheiro onde retirou o pijama e tomou um longo banho. Lavou os cabelos, deixando a água quente bater demoradamente em sua nuca, tentando assim relaxar os nós de tensão existentes.

Terminou o banho, enrolando uma toalha na cintura após se enxugar e rumou para o quarto, vestindo o uniforme de maneira automática, sem nem reparar no que estava fazendo.

Parou em frente ao espelho para ajeitar os cabelos e reparou com desgosto que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, olheiras escuras entregavam seu sono inquieto.

"_Espero que ninguém tenha acordado, assim preparo o café da manhã rapidamente e saio para ir pra escola antes que vejam meu estado."_ – Pensando nisso apressou-se em terminar de se aprontar e arrumar o material escolar.

Antes de sair do quarto, foi até a janela e abriu-a, sentindo a luz intensa ofuscar-lhe a visão. Estranhando o fato de já estar tão claro, o loirinho olhou seu relógio, se assustando ao perceber que já estava atrasado e todos deveriam já ter acordado.

Pegando seu material, Omi saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas correndo, torcendo para que ninguém o visse, temendo que qualquer um dos amigos quisesse conversar sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Chegou ofegante até a porta da cozinha, parando para tomar um ar.

Andando normalmente entrou na cozinha, mas para desespero do arqueiro todos já estavam acordados o esperando com o café da manhã na mesa. Rapidamente abaixou o rosto, tentando evitar que percebessem seu abatimento.

– Ohayo! – O hacker disse em uma voz baixa e contendo um suspiro, caminhou lentamente sentando-se no único lugar vago na mesa.

Ken olhou para Yohji que observava o chibi com uma expressão preocupada... E mirando o garoto que permanecia de cabeça baixa, falou enquanto bagunçava os fios loiros com carinho:

– Dormiu bem, chibi? – Tudo o que recebeu em resposta foi um aceno de cabeça.

Um silêncio sepulcral se instalou na cozinha. Enquanto Omi se obrigava a tomar pelo menos um copo de suco, Yohji e Ken se entreolhavam, tentando entender o que aconteceu para que Omi ficasse nesse estado.

Aya tomava seu café, sua expressão mais sisuda que o normal, irritado porque os outros dois só se olhavam sem fazer nada para tentar ajudar o mais novo.

Após terminar seu suco, Omi se levantou da mesa, ainda de cabeça baixa e sem dizer nada pegou sua mochila e saiu.

Ken olhava para a porta por onde o chibi havia saído com a uma expressão mesclada de preocupação e tristeza. Omi era a alma do grupo, se ele não estava bem, o grupo também não estava. Angustiava-o ver o amigo daquele jeito e não poder ajudar, pois o garoto não se abria. O moreninho foi arrancado desses pensamentos pela voz séria de Yohji:

– Acho que o chibi não está sendo é correspondido em seus sentimentos. Essa é a hora certa de agir se quiser que tudo dê certo.

Ken, sem entender sobre o quê o loiro falava, olhou para Yohji e o pegou encarando Aya, que se levantou e saiu da cozinha sem dizer nada.

O ex-detetive olhou para Ken, que tinha uma expressão de confusão e deu uma risada cansada.

– Esse ruivo nunca aprende. – Tirando o maço de cigarros do bolso, Yohji pegou um e o acendeu, voltando a guardar o maço.

O loiro ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas tragando, sendo observado por Ken que tentava entender o que acontecia. Amassando o cigarro que estava pela metade, ele se levantou da mesa e, parando à porta da cozinha, comentou:

– Ah, esses dois não tem jeito.

Observando o loiro sair da cozinha, Ken tentou desesperadamente encaixar as palavras de Yohji para o que acontecia com Omi. Frustrado, começou a arrumar a louça do café da manhã.

"_K'so, por que eu tenho que ser sempre o último a perceber as coisas?"_ – Pensou revoltado, tornando a olhar a porta por onde Omi saiu.

**ooOoo**

Diferente do dia anterior, Omi andava apressado. Em sua cabeça passavam milhões de coisas que ele tentava suprimir inutilmente. Além de confuso, agora estava triste e preocupado. Triste porque não achava uma saída para o que estava acontecendo, se sentia fadado a sofrer perdas a vida toda e preocupado porque via a máscara que levara anos para fortalecer e deixar sem falhas cair de uma hora para outra sem que pudesse fazer nada para impedir, revelando todas as suas fraquezas e incertezas. Temia que isso fizesse com que seus companheiros de equipe perdessem o respeito e confiança nele, por o acharem criança demais.

O loirinho olhou para o relógio, se surpreendendo com o horário. Estava muito cedo para que chegasse à escola... Por certo os portões ainda estariam trancados. Resolveu, então, parar na pracinha perto do colégio, aproveitando que quase ninguém aparecia por lá nesse horário. Precisava desse tempo para se recompor e tentar restaurar sua máscara, pois o dia prometia ser cheio.

Caminhou sem pressa até o centro da praça onde havia vários bancos. Escolheu um lugar mais afastado da vista de todos e sentou-se, admirando o céu por entre as copas das árvores.

Respirou fundo tentando se concentrar em reunir todas as suas forças e reassumir o controle de suas emoções, pois tinha que ficar bem para estar com Shun e Aki na escola sem que eles percebessem seu estado de espírito. Sem se esquecer que teria que enfrentar Mio depois da cena lamentável na floricultura... E _ainda_ teria a missão e isso significava ficar perto de Aya.

A brisa da manhã soprou em seu rosto, fazendo o arqueiro fechar os olhos e o canto dos pássaros nas árvores o fez sentir por um instante um pouco de paz. Concentrando-se nisso ouviu ao longe alguns gemidos estranhos.

"_Ei, esses gemidos não são pássaros!"_ – Pensou enquanto abria os olhos encabulado. Olhou ao redor tentando identificar a origem do som, percebendo que vinha de trás de uma das árvores perto de onde estava sentado.

Curioso, levantou-se e no mais absoluto silêncio e começou a se aproximar. Ouviu alguns sussurros e risadinhas deduzindo que era um casal de namorados aproveitando o horário calmo da praça para se curtirem. Resolveu voltar e escolher outro lugar para se sentar e dar privacidade ao casal, mas ao executar o primeiro passo escutou um nome que o fez paralisar em choque ao reconhecer a voz de quem falava:

– Ah, Aki, não faz isso! E se nos pegarem aqui? – Shun dizia com a voz entrecortada por gemidos baixos.

Não acreditando no que ouviu, Omi aproximou-se ainda mais das árvores tentando visualizar o casal e acabar com suas dúvidas. O volume dos gemidos e sussurros aumentava gradativamente enquanto o arqueiro avançava por trás das árvores até um lugar onde era possível ter uma boa visão sem ser descoberto.

Posicionando-se agachado entre dois arbustos e viu a cena que o deixou boquiaberto. Seus melhores amigos estavam abraçados sob um frondoso carvalho.

Akishino prensava Shun na árvore, colocando uma perna entre as suas, os braços enlaçavam a cintura do outro garoto, colando seus corpos enquanto beijava o pescoço alvo.

Shun jogou a cabeça para trás dando mais espaço para as carícias. Suas mãos acariciavam a nuca do mais alto, agarrando os fios negros enquanto gemidos cálidos espaçavam por seus lábios entreabertos. Sua respiração estava alterada e um suor escorria pelo seu rosto.

Subindo com as carícias, Aki fez uma trilha de beijo até chegar ao ouvido, onde sussurrou em tom provocante:

– O que você quer de mim, Shun-kun? – Mordeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha do amante adorando sentir como o corpo dele estremecia, soprando de leve em seu ouvido, provocando mais arrepios antes de acrescentar... – Farei o que você me pedir. Sou seu escravo.

– Ah, Aki... – Shun gemeu ao sentir a língua atrevida deslizar pela linha de seu maxilar até chegar ao pescoço onde foi mordido. – Quero que você me faça enlouquecer de prazer.

Um sorriso maroto iluminou as feições de Akishino que apertou ainda mais o abraço, esfregando sua perna no membro já teso, fazendo com que Shun ofegasse. Seus olhos faiscavam de desejo e sua voz saiu rouca:

– Seu desejo é uma ordem. – Sem esperar por qualquer reação, tomou os lábios do menor em um beijo quente e ávido. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas de Shun, agarrando-se à barra da camisa do uniforme escolar, erguendo-a lentamente. Apartando o beijo, terminou de retirar a peça, jogando-a no chão. Olhou para o corpo do garoto, era nítida a adoração em seu olhar. Tocou o peito alvo com a ponta dos dedos, deslizando-os devagar, circundando os mamilos, vendo-os eriçar com prazer.

Não suportando mais a tortura, Shun agarrou o mais alto pelos ombros e inverteu as posições, prensando-o contra a árvore. Esfregando-se contra o membro do outro, já rígido pela excitação, e disse com voz maliciosa:

– Demorou demais, agora é minha vez de mandar aqui. – Sorrindo, depositou vários beijos na base entre o pescoço e o ombro. Suas mãos arrancando a camisa que ele usava, jogando-a em cima da sua e a boca tomou um mamilo, sugando com vontade, enquanto seus dedos continuavam a descer abrindo a calça.

Afastando-se um pouco, os olhos cinza encontraram com os verdes... O desejo e o amor refletidos neles. Shun, então, ajoelhou-se devagar passando a mão pelo corpo definido, postando-se entre as pernas fortes. Terminou de descer as calças, retirando também a boxer, revelando uma ereção majestosa.

Sem deixar de fitar os olhos verdes, Shun passou a língua percorrendo a glande, circulando-a devagar, animando-se com o gemido profundo de Akishino... E o moreno fechou os olhos com força, ofegando extasiado, tamanho o prazer de sentir a boca do amado sobre seu membro.

Omi, não agüentando mais ver a cena, saiu correndo. Sentia o rosto queimar pelo rubor que o assaltava, não queria ter visto os amigos em uma situação tão íntima e agora nem sabia como poderia encará-los durante a aula, sem entregar que descobriu que eles estavam juntos.

Enquanto corria, tentava expulsar as cenas de sua cabeça. Não conseguia acreditar que _realmente_ tinha presenciado seus dois amigos daquele jeito na praça.

Parando em frente à escola, puxou o ar com dificuldade. Recompondo-se um pouco, seguiu com passos lentos até a sala de aula, não encontrando ninguém lá, sentou-se no peitoril da janela de onde ficou observando a entrada agitada dos outros alunos com o olhar perdido.

A cena da praça teimava em não sair de sua cabeça. O choque causado foi muito grande! Estava muito surpreso por não ter reparado antes... Sempre foi um bom observador principalmente se tratando de pessoas próximas. Havia descoberto só de olhar o comportamento que Akishino tinha graves problemas em casa, uma coisa difícil de saber sem conhecer os outros familiares e, agora, não se conformava por ter deixado passar uma coisas dessas bem debaixo de seu nariz, uma vez que ficava o tempo todo junto a eles.

Refletindo melhor, reparou que os amigos deram várias indiretas durantes as longas conversas que tinham durante as aulas, e que ele por sempre estar pensando em Aya não prestara atenção.

O barulho dos alunos chegando à sala arrancou o hacker de seus pensamentos. Voltando rapidamente ao seu lugar viu quando Akishino entrou radiante vindo em sua direção. O loirinho engoliu em seco quando viu o sorriso de orelha a orelha do amigo, sentindo um rubor intenso queimar novamente seu rosto enquanto as cenas da manhã na praça inundavam sua mente contra a vontade. Levantou-se, escorando na mesa e tentou sorrir calorosamente, enquanto via Akishino saltar sobre seu corpo, o agarrando enquanto gritava:

– Ohayo, Omi-kun! – A alegria do moreno era evidente. Empolgado, apertou ainda mais o amigo no abraço. – Lindo dia, não?

Omi tentou responder, mas viu Shun passar pela porta com o rosto ainda corado, ajeitando a camiseta que estava torta e perdeu a voz, constrangido. Olhou para Aki que o soltara e foi correndo até o outro, percebendo como os olhos verdes irradiavam uma felicidade sem igual.

Depois de cumprimentar Akishino, Shun olhou para Omi, sorrindo meio sem jeito e se aproximou, sendo seguido pelo moreno.

– Olá, Omi-kun! – Sua voz saiu baixa, mais rouca que o normal e um sorriso lindo, mas tímido iluminou o rosto de belos traços.

Omi não conseguia dizer nada, sentia que sua voz falharia caso tentasse. Então, meneou a cabeça forçando mais um sorriso.

– Ei, Omi-kun, ficamos sabendo do que aconteceu ontem na floricultura. – Akishino falou em tom divertido. E acrescentou quando Omi olhou intrigado. – A irmã caçula do Nagai, aquele nerd do primeiro ano, estava lá e nos contou.

Omi suspirou, fechando os olhos com força. Como queria que um buraco se abrisse na terra para que pudesse sumir. Voltando a encarar os amigos, resolveu não dizer nad, mas se esqueceu que o moreno era persistente:

– Vamos, Omi-kun. Não seja tão chato. Fala, foi grande o barraco? – Akishino recebeu um olhar repreensivo de Shun, mas fingiu não perceber, enquanto cutucava o hacker.

– Akishino, isso é coisa que se pergunte? – Shun beliscou com força o braço esquerdo do moreno enquanto o repreendia.

– Aí, Shun! – Aki se encolheu, esfregando a mão no braço. – Isso doeu para valer.

– Essa era a intenção. – Shun deu de ombros, ficando de frente para Akishino e ao lado de Omi.

– Ah, vai dizer que você também não quer saber como foi? – Aki encarou os olhos mel, sorrindo debochado.

_"E agora o que eu faço?"_ – Omi se perguntou em pensamento, não sabendo como reagir. Não conseguia agir naturalmente como sempre fazia, pois estava tão confuso... Tão... Perdido. Os amigos não tinham culpa, mas também não podia evitar que raiva e medo se misturassem ao pensar que eles estavam tocando em um assunto que não queria falar.

Shun olhou para Omi, balançando a cabeça em negação, tentando não perder a calma e não dar uma resposta má educada.

Omi estava desconfortável como raramente ficava quando se encontrava com os amigos. Tentava se divertir vendo a discussão, mas vê-los juntos o faziam lembrar mais avidamente do que não deveria nem ter visto. E para ajudar, Mio acabara de entrar na sala, lançando um olhar extremamente magoado para o loirinho.

"_Hoje será um longo dia..."_ – Suspirou, enquanto se colocava entre Akishino e Shun que já se ameaçavam pegar de tapa, ficando de costa para a garota que observava cada movimento seu, de forma descarada.

Quando o professor entrou na sala, Akishino e Shun já estavam de bem de novo, mas as alfinetadas continuavam. Omi sentou-se em seu lugar, respirando mais aliviado por poder se afastar dos amigos sem que eles estranhassem seu comportamento.

As aulas passavam mais lentas que o normal para o chibi. Inutilmente, ele tentava prestar atenção nas explicações, mas as imagens o atormentavam cada vez mais... Perguntas e mais perguntas passavam em sua mente, e ansiava desesperadamente achar respostas satisfatórias.

Quando o sinal anunciou o fim das aulas, Omi se pôs em pé rapidamente e acenando para os amigos saiu correndo. Não queria passar pelo mesmo desconforto duas vezes.

Depois de passar pelos portões da escola, andou sem pressa alguma para chegar em casa, pois Aya tinha avisado na noite anterior que decidira deixar a Koneko fechada por causa da preparação da pequena viagem para a execução da missão.

Resolveu, então, ir por outro caminho, mais longo, que raramente usava, pois sempre corria para ajudar na floricultura... Esse caminho não passava em frente à praça. As lembranças frescas já davam muito prejuízo à sua cabeça, não queria instigá-las mais, passando em frente ao local onde tudo aconteceu.

Enquanto caminhava entre os transeuntes, Omi procurava pôr os pensamentos em ordem, limpando a mente de todas as imagens que a invadia, trazendo Bombay à tona para a execução da missão daquela noite.

Ao chegar em casa percebeu a movimentação intensa. Todos terminavam de organizar as coisas que usariam naquela noite. O loirinho subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e entrou no quarto sem se preocupar em fechar a porta, largou a mochila em cima da cama e foi direto ao banheiro onde tomou uma ducha rápida para tentar aliviar a tensão que já se formava em seus músculos.

Saiu do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha e sem demora ligou o notebook para que carregasse enquanto se vestia. Assim que terminou de colocar a roupa desceu correndo até a sala de reuniões onde pegou suas armas, examinando-as com cuidado e as levou para o quarto, deixando-as em cima da cama e se apressou para terminar de se aprontar.

Por várias vezes, viu os rapazes passando apressados pelo corredor, ajeitando tudo para que não houvesse falhas. Quando viu Aya entrar em seu quarto para trocar de roupa, Omi desviou o olhar, pois precisava estar neutro para o êxito da missão. Sentou-se então diante do notebook e conferiu o bom funcionamento de todos os programas que usaria. Satisfeito, desligou o aparelho guardando-o na mochila.

Levantou-se, indo até sua cama onde se sentou começando a colocar cada arma em seu devido lugar. Guardou alguns dardos e setas no bolso interior de sua jaqueta, checando mais uma vez a besta e a guardou junto com a munição e o notebook na mochila.

"_Será que falta algo?"_ – Pensou preocupado enquanto olhava a mochila, conferindo se não se esquecia de nada. Satisfeito, pôs seu equipamento sobre os ombros e desceu novamente para a sala de reuniões.

Deixando a mochila sobre o sofá foi até o armário e pegou os intercomunicadores checando o funcionamento. Fazia tudo como de costume, centrado no que tinha pra fazer, mas não conseguiu reprimir a tristeza que sempre o assolava durante as preparações para as missões. Estava cansado de perder noites de sono pensando no sentido que sua vida tinha e que no rumo que estava tendo.

E quando pensava assim, Omi só imaginava como seria ser um garoto normal, sem tudo aquilo... Apenas atendendo na Koneko indo para a escola e... Rapidamente um flash do que aconteceu de manhã veio a sua mente, Aki e Shun se tocando debaixo daquele carvalho, os gemidos do amigo mais baixo, o mais alto tocando o corpo do outro... E isso bastou para que Omi corasse, ficando completamente perturbado... Mais uma vez.

Perdido em pensamentos, não notou que seus companheiros estavam chegando, se assustando ao ouvir Yohji chamando-o, virando-se rapidamente, percebendo que todos os olharam com preocupação e praguejou internamente.

– Está tudo bem, Omi? – Indagou Yohji, percebendo que o chibi estava realmente assustado.

– Ah, sim, apenas me assustei. Desculpa. – Sorriu o pequeno, tentando disfarçar.

Aya permaneceu em silêncio, vendo Ken agora se aproximar do amigo, tentando se certificar que estava mesmo tudo bem, no entanto, apesar de ver Omi afirmar e mais uma vez sorrir daquela maneira única, ele sabia, pelos olhos azuis, que o chibi não estava bem...

Omi se adiantou entregando para cada um dos Weiss os comunicadores. Esperou que eles colocassem e fez o teste final. Tudo estava nos conformes. Caminhou até o sofá e pegou a mochila com seus equipamentos.

– Vamos. – Chamou o líder, e todos concordaram, as feições sérias e compenetradas... E eles partiram para mais uma missão.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

Agradeço mais uma vez às minhas amigas de betas Samantha Tiger Blackthorn e Yume Vy por todo empenho e paciência.

E à Lady Anúbis por ser a melhor Mommis do mundo.

Eri-Chan

28 de Março de 2008 - 19h:34min

* * *


	3. Parte III

**Título:** First Love  
**Autora:** Eri-Chan  
**Beta: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn e Yume Vy  
**Fandom:** Weiss Kreuz  
**Casal:** Aya x Omi  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Fluffy  
**Disclamer:** Os personagens de Weiss Kreuz pertencem a Takehito Koyasu (o dono do sorriso mais 'lindo') e Project Weiss  
**Sinopse: **Acostumado a estar sempre sozinho em meio a uma multidão, Omi mascarou seus sentimentos. Por trás de seu sorriso sempre alegre se esconde uma gama de sentimentos confusos, normal em alguém da sua idade. No meio desse mar de hormônios como o jovem hacker reagirá à chegada de seu primeiro amor?  
**Observação**: Plot desenvolvido para o 1º Amigo Secreto do LJ Secrets Place, e a amiga sorteada foi a **Yoru no Yami**.

**First Love  
**_**Eri-Chan**_

**Parte I****II**

A claridade entrava por uma pequena fresta na cortina, iluminando o jovem que ainda estava adormecido na cama. O rapaz começou a se mover inquieto, tentando fugir daquela luminosidade. Aos poucos foi despertando, abrindo os olhos de um azul intenso, incomodado com a luz.

Por alguns instantes olhou a sua volta com sua visão turvada, ainda perdido entre o mundo dos sonhos e a realidade, se bem que essa tinha sido uma noite sem sonhos. Respirou fundo tentando despertar a mente ainda embriagada pelo sono.

Mexeu o corpo para olhar o despertador, sentindo-se todo dolorido, voltando à memória os fatos ocorridos na noite anterior. Fechou seus olhos, angustiado. Não estava conseguindo manter a concentração... Antes eram apenas os sonhos quentes que tinha com Aya, que o perturbavam até a loucura e o faziam acordar molhado todas as manhãs, e agora... Agora aquela cena entre seus melhores amigos o estava perseguindo, e desta vez tinha tirado todo foco que ele tentava manter na missão.

Era isso que tinha acontecido. Colocara toda a missão em risco ao ficar divagando novamente e baixar a guarda, não percebendo que as suas costas um dos seguranças se aproximava pronto para atirar. Mais uma vez caiu na armadilha de sua mente, quase pondo tudo a perder. Seu peito se apertou, ao recordar que só estava ali, vivo, porque Aya chegou na hora certa e o salvou.

"_Por que isso tinha que acontecer logo comigo? Já não basta o tipo de vida que levo? Agora ainda tenho que ser o alvo da decepção dele...? Esconder o que sinto, sufocar meus desejos, fechar os olhos para meus sonhos... O que ainda falta? Mostrar o quanto posso ser fraco e incompetente, deixando de merecer sua admiração e confiança talvez...?"_ – Revoltado, fechou os olhos com força, tentando bloquear o fluxo de pensamentos, a frustração só o deixava com uma grande dor de cabeça.

Sua vida estava perdendo todo o sentido. Aliás, nunca havia tido um sentido. Enquanto estava somente distante, desligado, tudo bem, mas colocar a vida de seus melhores amigos em risco era imperdoável.

Abriu os olhos voltando a mirar o teto. Tentava reprimir as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, seu coração sangrando, sem esperança, sem um objetivo. Doía demais por tudo o que estava acontecendo, por tudo o que já aconteceu em seu passado. Sua vida era um fardo pesado, quase que demasiado, para carregar. Engoliu em seco... Não queria chorar, não agora, e além do mais não iria adiantar nada, não ia aliviar o peso da culpa e da angústia do seu coração e só faria aumentar a dor de cabeça que se instalara em si.

Com pesar, levantou-se da cama indo até a janela. Puxou as cortinas com brusquidão e abriu o vidro sendo ofuscado pelo intenso brilho solar, sua cabeça latejando com a claridade em seus olhos. Era um lindo dia, uma manhã cheia de vida, sons alegres de crianças indo pra escola, mas nada daquilo chegava até ele. Um contraste berrante entre a vida que acontecia lá fora, leve, alegre, iluminada, com a alma do rapaz, que estava nebulosa, tempestuosa, atormentada.

Retrocedeu seus passos indo até o banheiro. Retirou o pijama de forma lenta e entrou no boxe. Ligou o chuveiro na temperatura mais quente e gemeu de dor ao sentir a água batendo em seu corpo. Minutos se passaram, mais pareciam horas, até que o corpo do arqueiro relaxasse a tensão e envolvido pela nuvem de vapor quente, o hacker tentou esvaziar a cabeça e encontrar equilíbrio para se manter durante todo o dia.

Desligou o chuveiro, encostando a testa na parede fria por alguns instantes, buscando amenizar a dor que começava a afligi-lo.

Enrolou-se na toalha voltando ao quarto e mais uma vez parou em frente ao espelho, pensando em como detestava fazer isso, pois podia ver tudo o que tentava negar a si mesmo no fundo de seus olhos. Encarou seu reflexo, sem conseguir deixar de mirar seus orbes azuis, procurando no mar de sentimentos ali revelados, algo pelo que realmente valesse à pena lutar... Algo que fizesse de sua existência necessária a alguém.

Não achando respostas a suas perguntas deu as costas ao espelho, não suportando mais ver toda a confusão que sua vida tinha virado. Foi até seu guarda roupa, pegando a primeira roupa que viu. Vestiu-se rapidamente com movimentos automáticos e descuidados, olhos presos a janela sem nada ver, perdidos no nada, no abismo em que se encontrava sua alma. Sem demora o loirinho já estava descendo as escadas com sua mochila nos ombros, saindo sem preparar o café da manhã como de costume.

A claridade do lado de fora da casa parecia ainda mais intensa, mas o jovem estava tão imerso no redemoinho de seus sentimentos que nem se incomodou com isso, apenas abaixou a cabeça e começou a se afastar da casa, sem notar que alguém o observava da janela.

Tudo o que Omi queria era estar o mais longe possível dali. Não queria encontrar com nenhum dos rapazes, principalmente com Aya, pois sabia que levaria uma bronca pelo seu deslize na missão. Na noite anterior tinha subido direto para o quarto quando chegou em casa, não dando oportunidade a ninguém de chamar sua atenção, mas sabia que não escaparia e queria adiar o sermão. Naquele momento não tinha condições nenhuma de ouvir as reprimendas, nem coragem suficiente de encarar as feições preocupadas e decepcionadas de seus amigos.

Caminhava sem pressa, a cada passo mergulhando ainda mais na confusão de sua mente. Todas as cenas que queria esquecer dançavam em sua mente, como a brincar com sua sanidade. Respirou bem fundo, murmurando o que pensava sem perceber:

– Se eu não tivesse me apaixonado justamente pelo Aya não estaria me sentindo assim. – Omi paralisou ao se dar conta de suas palavras, fazendo um senhor que caminhava logo atrás esbarrar nele e reclamar com raiva. Sem se importar com isso, o loirinho falou chocado, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam naquele momento. – O que estou dizendo? Estou apaixonado pelo Aya?

Sua visão então se abriu, entendendo finalmente o porquê dos sonhos. Achava que tudo aquilo acontecia por uma simples e estranha atração, por uma confusão de sua parte, mas agora percebia que era algo mais forte, estava longe de ser uma simples confusão, e isso o deixou assustado, desesperado, porque se antes já era complicado encarar o ruivo agora era ainda pior.

Sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, precisava sentar um pouco e pensar com calma no que faria. Novamente se viu em frente à praça perto da escola, reparando como sempre acabava descobrindo coisas naquele lugar.

Atravessou a rua correndo e sem diminuir o ritmo foi até o banco em que tinha se sentado no dia anterior, passando reto por ele, procurando outro que pudesse se sentar sem ficar com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos 'pecaminosos'. Achou um mais afastado e sentou-se, colocando os pés sobre o banco, abraçando as pernas com força. Apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos e fechou os olhos, aguardando que a respiração alterada pela corrida acalmasse.

As cenas se passavam na sua cabeça, uma se sobrepondo a outra, todas se misturando, as reais e as dos seus sonhos, fazendo-o ver aquilo que até a poucos minutos antes estava escondido do seu entendimento. Que amava Aya de todo seu coração, e como as atenções e gentilezas do líder dos Weiss alimentavam cada vez mais o enorme amor que sentia pelo ruivo. Estava tão concentrado em si mesmo... Seus sentimentos anulando sua percepção afiada novamente, não o deixando perceber que alguém se aproximava de si.

Akishino vinha andando pela praça, aquele friozinho delicioso no estômago, pensando nas várias maneiras de surpreender seu Shun com um beijo, daqueles de tirar o fôlego e que deixava seu amado com as pernas bambas em seus braços... Procurou com o olhar pelo local do encontro, percebendo que ele ainda não chegou e ao mesmo tempo se surpreendendo ao ver que seu amigo Omi está ali. Sorriu contente de encontrá-lo, mas notou que seu estado de espírito não era dos melhores...

Chegou perto, devagar e com cuidado para não assustá-lo, percebendo que ele estava ausente, de olhos fechados, naquela posição defensiva isolado do resto do mundo, só ele e seus pensamentos. A expressão de seu rosto, geralmente alegre e disposta se encontrava abatida, possuindo olheiras sob os olhos, os lábios apertados e o maxilar tenso.

Isso o chocou, Omi era sempre tão gentil e amável, brincava com todos, era educado, sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto. Akishino admirava toda a alegria e força que ele demonstrava, chegava a ter uma pontinha de inveja por não ser igual graças a seus problemas em casa e por isso nem cogitou a possibilidade do loirinho ter algum problema.

Sentiu-se muito mal por ver aquele que sempre o ajudava mesmo sem saber de todos os seus problemas daquele jeito, arrasado, enquanto ele estava tão bem e animado. O moreno queria de alguma forma animar o pequeno loiro, fazer algo pra que o sorriso radiante voltasse e foi com essa intenção que tocou nos ombros e chamou com a voz suave:

– Omi-kun?

Omi ergueu a cabeça ao ser chamado, alarmado, só então percebendo o amigo ao seu lado a olhá-lo com um sorriso animado. Recriminou-se por ter deixado a guarda baixa mais uma vez, isso estava ficando cada vez mais perigoso. Não pôde evitar a nova onda de rubor que subiu a suas faces alvas. De todas as pessoas, Akishino era uma das últimas que queria ver naquele momento, não por raiva ou coisa parecida, mas porque ele o fazia encarar seus medos e aflições, recordando-o de coisas que o afundavam mais no mar de dúvidas e incertezas em que se encontrava. Estava tão confuso com tudo que nem tentou disfarçar seu estado, apenas encarou o moreno sem expressão alguma.

Akishino sentiu um aperto maior no peito ao fixar suas esmeraldas nos orbes azuis e desvendar toda angustia contida neles. Compadeceu-se ao perceber toda a confusão que assolava o interior do menor, pois já se sentira daquele mesmo modo, assustado, solitário. Sem deixar o sorriso esmorecer tentou imprimir um tom animado na voz para que Omi não percebesse toda a preocupação que aquela visão provocava:

– Que bom que o encontrei aqui. Era com você mesmo que eu queria conversar.

A surpresa ficou estampada na fisionomia do hacker. Em meio em todo o turbilhão de seus sentimentos o loirinho pôde perceber o brilho de felicidade que iluminava as feições bonitas de Akishino. Ao vê-lo assim tão feliz um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, por notar toda aquela alegria, apesar de tudo que já sofreu e pensar nisso deixou o jovem Weiss ainda mais abatido por não ver uma solução para seu próprio problema, uma luz no fim do túnel.

– Precisava falar comigo, Aki-kun? – Omi perguntou em tom baixo, mas solícito como de costume, tentando manter a voz firme.

– Sim, Omitchi. – O sorriso de Akishino aumentou tentando contagiar o loirinho. O moreno não era muito bom em consolar os outros, mas achava que compartilhando de sua alegria pudesse fazer ao menos o amigo esquecer o que o aborrecia – Preciso te contar algo muito importante.

O hacker ficou em silêncio, alarmado, pelo tom animado na voz do amigo já desconfiava de qual seria o assunto e não queria falar sobre isso, não se sentia preparado para enfrentar a guerra entre seus conceitos e seus desejos... Mas era certo que não podia evitar essa conversa, pois Akishino não sabia que ele já tinha conhecimento sobre o namoro dele com Shun e uma esquiva de sua parte faria o moreno desconfiar.

Nesse momento um grupo de pessoas vestidas com roupas próprias para ginástica entrou na praça, indo em direção ao lugar onde os dois amigos se encontravam. Pararam no espaço próximo a eles e começaram a fazer uma seqüência de exercícios seguindo os comandos de um instrutor.

Akishino olhou por alguns instantes o grupo se exercitando animadamente, ouvindo as conversas altas e brincadeiras, o que não colaborava em nada com a conversa que tinha em mente. Seus olhos verdes se encontraram com os de Omi e sugeriu indicando a parte mais afastada da praça.

– Que tal procurarmos um local mais calmo para conversarmos?

Omi concordou com um meneio de cabeça. Lançando mais um olhar em direção do grupo, levantou-se, pegando sua mochila e acompanhou Aki que já caminhava em direção aos outros bancos, mas paralisou ao perceber que o moreno se aproximava justamente do lugar que tanto queria evitar. Akishino sentou-se no banco próximo aos carvalhos e sem perceber todo o embaraço e contrariedade do hacker, fez um sinal para que Omi sentasse ao seu lado.

Os olhos azuis se mantinham sobre o rosto bonito do amigo, apreensivo sobre essa conversa, desejando conseguir disfarçar sua indiscrição daquele dia, mas sabendo que como sempre seria traído pelo rubor em sua face. Decidiu então relaxar o máximo que pudesse, assim a conversa terminaria mais rápido e poderia voltar apenas a pensar naquilo que o amargurava.

– Pode falar. Estou aqui pra te ouvir. – Disse sentando-se e observando o outro.

Aki, que observava o grupo a se exercitar de forma curiosa, voltou seu olhar para o amigo, notando então que ele o observava. Percebeu o esforço do loiro para relaxar, e com um doce sorriso apressou-se a falar animado.

– Omitchi, estou tão feliz! Há algum tempo que estou para contar a você tudo o que tem acontecido comigo, mas só agora criei coragem. – Um rubor atípico surgiu no rosto do moreno.

– Gosto de te ver feliz desse jeito. – Um sorriso gentil se esboçou no seu rosto. Sentia-se culpado por estar escondendo o fato de saber do segredo dele, mas como diria isso sem parecer um bisbilhoteiro.

– Pode falar. – Abriu ainda mais o seu sorriso, tentando deixá-lo mais a vontade.

Sentindo certo desconforto, como borboletas no estômago, Aki abaixou a cabeça, tentando evitar que Omi reparasse no rubor de sua face. Muitas vezes havia pensado em contar para o amigo seu segredo, mas temia a reação dele, pois era sempre muito correto e não queria de forma alguma que algo interferisse na sua amizade. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, tentando acalmar as batidas irregulares de seu coração. Por fim, voltou a encarar os orbes azuis e com um sorriso um tanto acanhado disse hesitante:

– Omi, sei que pode parecer estranho, mas, Shun e eu estamos namorando.

Por mais que soubesse disso a confissão o fez estremecer. Não que tivesse qualquer preconceito quanto a isso, mas essas coisas sempre pareciam acontecer com os outros, não com quem conhecia... Não com ele mesmo. O rubor lhe subiu mais uma vez pela face pálida e engoliu em seco antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

– Eu já imaginava... – Não acreditou que isso saiu de sua própria boca. – Na verdade... Vi vocês dois aqui um dia... Foi sem querer!

O rapaz empalideceu ao ouvir as palavras do loirinho. Um tremor invadiu seu corpo, uma vertigem o fez segurar o banco com força. De todas as coisas que se preparara para ouvir de Omi, jamais esperava por isso. Aquilo abalou suas estruturas, fazendo com que toda a sua animação se transformasse em medo. Apesar de Omi não ter demonstrado nenhuma reação de repulsa, temia que aquilo fosse o fim da amizade deles.

O moreno obrigou-se a respirar fundo para se acalmar. Não tinha coragem de encarar o menor nos olhos, então voltou a observar o centro da praça, acompanhando o instrutor guiar os exercícios. Lembrou-se de cada manhã em que se encontrara com Shun escondido naquela praça e de como eram ousados ao namorar em um local tão aberto. Mas não se arrependia de nada, sabia que cedo ou tarde alguém os veria e deu graças aos céus por ser alguém de confiança, não um dos amigos de seu pai.

– Tudo bem. Sei que não, você não é do tipo que fica cuidando da vida dos outros. Mas diga-me... – Ainda sem olhar para Omi, querendo tranqüilizá-lo, disse em voz baixa, hesitante, encarando o garoto ao seu lado. – O que pensa sobre isso?

– No dia eu não sabia o que pensar. Não que fosse contra, mas apenas nunca pensei sobre isso. – Tentava soar bem, evitando dar a entender algo errado.

Segurou a mão do amigo nas suas, percebendo na sua expressão como tudo aquilo era difícil demais para Aki também.

– Como se sente? Afinal... Vocês vão enfrentar muito preconceito. – Não conseguia deixar de pensar em Aya nesse momento.

– Omi, você sabe por tudo o que já passei na vida. Ter um pai alcoólatra não é fácil, principalmente por ele me culpar por minha mãe ter morrido durante o parto. Tudo pra mim era motivo de tristeza. Sempre pensei que minha existência fosse desnecessária e só desejava a morte.

Akishino deu uma pausa, olhando para as pequenas mãos quentes que seguravam as suas, sentindo um calor gostoso invadir-lhe a alma.

– Não via motivos para sorrir. Já tinha desistido de tudo. Foi aí que Shun apareceu como um anjo, me resgatando de toda essa escuridão, me devolvendo os sonhos e me dando uma razão pra viver. E é isso que me dá forças para suportar todas as adversidades que irão surgir com nossa união.

- Mas... Vocês são dois homens, muita gente pode ser contra... A família do Shun é super conservadora. – Cada palavra de Aki calava muito fundo em sua alma.

– Sim, Omi, somos dois homens, mas o que tem de errado nisso? – Os olhos esmeraldas encararam profundamente os azuis.

– ...? – Omi não sabia o que dizer.

– Sei que a família de Shun é hiper conservadora e é justamente por isso que sempre nos encontramos escondidos... Senão eu já teria gritado ao mundo meu amor por aquele nanico.

Um sorriso radiante surgiu no rosto até então sério do jogador, que sem poder evitar imaginou a cara irritada de Shun ao ouvi-lo chamá-lo pelo apelido que mais detestava. Ainda sorrindo, apertou um pouco as mãos que continuavam sobre as suas.

– O dia em que começamos a namorar ficará gravado em minha memória eternamente. Eu estava tão cansado de tudo, meu pai havia me espancado mais uma vez, o treinador tinha brigado comigo pela minha má atuação no jogo. Eu havia chegado ao meu limite.

Suspirou, tentando relaxar da forte tensão que essa lembrança provocava em si.

– Subi até o telhado da escola, estava para me jogar quando Shun me chamou e se declarou. Um amor desses, que tem o poder de restaurar uma vida, de devolver a paz e a sanidade há tempos perdidas, tem que ser defendido. Vale a pena se arriscar por essa causa.

Omi se afastou um pouco, como se cada motivo de Aki fosse igual aos seus, como se cada sensação de solidão e abandono tivesse sido vivida por ele da mesma forma... Então a figura do ruivo parecia tomar forma na sua mente, tirando-o do abismo que estava sempre a sua frente desde os seis anos.

- Aki... Você não tem medo? Medo de se machucar ainda mais, de descobrir um dia que foi tudo um erro? – Suas perguntas já não eram apenas para o amigo, mas também para si mesmo.

– Sim. Tenho muito medo. – Akishino respondeu, encarando Omi, seus olhos cintilando cada vez mais a cada palavra.

Omi mordeu o lábio inferior ao ouvir aquela resposta.

– Medo de um dia acordar e me ver sem o Shun ao meu lado. Quando o amor é o dono da situação não há como se machucar mais, ao contrário, ele nos faz mais fortes e resistentes às afrontas. E não há porque me machucar. A sociedade pode não aceitar, mas amar é algo maravilhoso. Não tem como explicar isso com palavras, só quem vive para saber exatamente a profundidade disso.

Akishino olhou para o pedaço de céu que aparecia entre as copas dos carvalhos. Seu semblante estava sereno, em sua cabeça repassava cada dúvida que tivera com relação à decisão de ficar com Shun, cada noite em que não dormiu pensando sobre o que fazer para enfrentar o que o aguardava. A brisa matutina soprou em seu rosto, lembrando-o de como numa manhã igual a essa todas as suas dúvidas foram esclarecidas pelo seu coração. Falando mais para si do que pra Omi, comentou:

– O amor não tem sexo. Ninguém controla o coração, a alma. Todos nós temos o direito de sermos felizes. Não importa a forma, nascemos com a missão de sermos felizes.

– Você está certo... Realmente certo. – Omi se levantou, como se tivesse feito a maior descoberta de sua vida.

Olhou para o amigo, o rosto iluminado por um sorriso, uma coragem nunca antes sentida saindo por todos os seus poros.

– Aki... Amo você e o Shun... Mais do que pode imaginar! – Estava totalmente empolgado, apesar de ainda inseguro.

O moreno voltava de suas divagações, olhando para o loirinho sem entender sua atitude. A animação do garoto era evidente, nitidamente sincera e isso fez com que todo peso que havia em seu coração evaporasse. Sorriu ao ouvir as palavras de Omi, tranqüilo por saber que a pessoa que Shun e ele mais estimavam os apoiava. Olhando o relógio, percebeu o quanto estava tarde e meio afobado se levantou chamando o hacker.

– Omi, está tarde. A conversa foi tão boa que o tempo voou sem que percebêssemos. Se não formos agora iremos nos atrasar.

Omi assentiu com a cabeça, um turbilhão passando por sua mente, pois como agüentaria esperar até que as aulas terminassem? E se perdesse a coragem de fazer aquilo que tencionava? Novamente seu rosto se contraiu, dessa vez, preocupado e temeroso. Corria o provável risco de ser repudiado por Aya, ou pior, se ele fosse compreensivo, mas dissesse não. Mas como saber se não tentasse?

– Vamos... Eles nos esperam. – Seguiu caminhando ao lado dele, apesar de sua cabeça estar muito distante dali.

O moreno olhava para Omi, percebendo que o menor estava pensando em algo. Isso o deixou intrigado. Depois de toda a conversa que tiveram, vê-lo daquele jeito atiçou sua curiosidade, querendo adivinhar o que se passava na mente do chibi. Nesse ritmo, seguiram rapidamente até a escola e de tão concentrado que estava em Omi que nem se deu conta de que Shun acabou não comparecendo ao encontro deles.

Tudo parecia ter outra cor para Omi, as pessoas que ia encontrando na escola estavam distantes, como se sua mente só tivesse lugar para sua resolução de que não passaria mais um dia carregando esse segredo apenas para si. Não importava a resposta do ruivo que lhe roubava os sonhos, importava apenas que faria isso por si mesmo, que colocaria seu destino como uma folha ao vento e que acontecesse o melhor... Seu primeiro amor... A primeira vez em que baixaria totalmente a guarda e se exporia por completo a alguém. Sem máscaras, sem subterfúgios... Apenas ele e Aya.

**ooOoo**

Os dois amigos entraram juntos na sala, encontrando todos os outros colegas que já estavam lá. Omi mal notava as pessoas que o cumprimentavam, tão absorto estava nas decisões que sua cabeça estava tomando. Andou como um autômato até o seu lugar, só saindo do transe em que estava quando Shun veio falar com eles.

– Que bom que chegaram. Achei que não viriam. Estava ficando preocupado...

– É que... Nos encontramos na praça e... Aproveitei para falar com ele sobre nós.

Shun e Omi se entreolham ruborizados, mas um sorriso singelo iluminou o rosto dos dois amigos que se entenderam com o olhar.

– E você não vai acreditar... – Akishino continua vendo o rubor nas faces deles, sentindo a sua levemente quente. – Ele já sabia! – Olhou para o namorado com estranheza. – Aliás... Você não apareceu...

– Você esqueceu, Aki? – Olhou-o descrente. – Nós desmarcamos ontem... Lembra?

– Ah, é... Eu... Eu esqueci. – Sorriu enlevado para o namorado.

Omi sorria ainda encabulado ao presenciar o olhar dos dois, quando o professor entrou na sala e todos os alunos se sentaram em seus lugares, prestando atenção na aula de matemática que se iniciava. Omi tentava se concentrar, mas a imagem de Aya e as palavras de Akishino lhe vinham à mente toda hora, o atrapalhando.

Somado a isso, sentiu a nuca se arrepiando constantemente, a sensação de estar sendo observado o incomodando o tempo todo. Olhava de vez em quando à sua volta, até que percebeu o par de olhos cor de mel fixos em si, que se abaixaram quando descobertos. Omi enrubesceu levemente e voltou o olhar para frente.

Em pouco tempo estava divagando novamente. Completamente esquecido das aulas. Via-se chegando à floricultura... Entrando em casa e subindo para o seu quarto, tomando um banho rápido, como fazia todos os dias e colocando um short e uma camiseta, para então descer para a sala e encontrar Aya. Aproximando-se e antes que o ruivo lhe falasse qualquer coisa declararia seu amor. Então eles se olhariam e... Saltou na cadeira, assustado com o sinal, encerrando as aulas do dia.

**ooOoo**

Omi pouco se recordava do trajeto que fez para casa. Flashes de memória revelavam que depois que se despediu de Akishino e Shun na escola foi correndo até a floricultura, sem prestar atenção em nada do caminho.

Agora estava de frente para a porta de entrada e a realidade tinha caído como um balde de água gelada em sua cabeça. Havia tomado uma decisão e não voltaria atrás, mas um medo incontrolável, um nervosismo insano tomou conta de seu ser.

Enchendo-se de coragem, ergueu a mão lentamente e empurrou a porta, entrando na floricultura abarrotada das estudantes que gritaram frenéticas à sua chegada. Respirando fundo para se controlar, caminhou rapidamente até o balcão atrás do caixa, sem prestar atenção em ninguém e disse com a voz baixa, porém firme:

– Aya-kun, será que podemos conversar em particular?

Aya terminou de atender um cliente, entregando o troco a ele, fechando a gaveta do caixa, e olhou para Omi, perscrutando a fisionomia do chibi que o olhava ansioso. Tinha algo mais em seu olhar que não conseguia definir. Os minutos passavam sem que nada transparecesse na expressão fria do ruivo, que assentiu e respondeu baixa e calmamente:

– Claro, Omi-kun, vá na frente. – Olhou para os outros dois. – Enquanto isso vocês cuidam da loja.

O loirinho assentiu com um meneio de cabeça e sem pressa caminhou até a porta de comunicação, lançando mais um olhar ao ruivo antes de entrar em casa. Sentia as pernas fraquejarem, por isso subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, chegando meio ofegante ao seu quarto.

Parou em frente à porta por alguns instantes, esperando o fôlego voltar à normalidade, a consciência de que logo estaria contando à Aya seu segredo fazendo com que entrasse logo no quarto, deixando a porta aberta.

Instantes se passaram, minutos de espera que pareciam horas, angustiando o pequeno coração. Caminhava de um lado para outro, pensando em inúmeras formas de abordar o ruivo, mas nenhuma delas o satisfazia. Cansado das cogitações resolveu não planejar nada e seguir o que o coração mandasse.

Já estava ficando meio zonzo de tantas voltas que já dera no quarto. Postando-se na janela, sentou no peitoril, ficando de costas para a porta. Ali ficou a observar a movimentação agitada da rua, o entra e sai das estudantes na floricultura. Suspirando, fechou os olhos com força, à espera quase o sufocando de tanta ansiedade.

**ooOoo**

Aya tirou seu avental, o pendurando no gancho ao lado da porta de comunicação da floricultura com a casa. Entrou e fechou a porta atravessando a sala e mal colocou o pé no degrau da escada, Yohji entrou logo atrás de si.

– Aya... – Chamou ofegante. – Veja lá como vai falar com o chibi, ele não está no normal dele. Não vá piorar a situação com esse seu jeito insensível!

– Volte ao trabalho... – Respondeu friamente, irritado com as palavras do loiro. – Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Ele não colocou só a vida dele em risco, mas também as nossas e a missão. Agora deixe de besteiras e vá.

Subiu as escadas, ainda irritado. Não era insensível, era prático e lógico. Além do mais, a última coisa que queria era ver chibi ferido e ele quase fôra morto na véspera.

"_Se eu não tivesse chegado no momento certo..."_ – Parou em frente da porta aberta, encostando-se no batente, observando o loirinho totalmente absorto dentro de si mesmo, andando pelo quarto, olhando pela janela e sentando no batente, alienado a tudo que acontecia em volta, da mesma forma que acontecera durante a missão.

– Precisamos conversar, Omi... – Aya entrou no quarto, percebendo o sobressalto quase imperceptível do chibi ao som de sua voz.

O hacker se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Aya atrás de si, pois estava novamente perdido no emaranhado de seus pensamentos.

– Você está estranho nas últimas semanas. Desatento, lento, distante, completamente diferente do Bombay que eu conheço. – Enumerou os problemas com cautela, mirando os olhos dele, vendo a miríade de emoções que passava pelas íris azuis. – Você nos colocou em risco, a todos nós e a missão também e isso não pode voltar a acontecer. Ou vou ser obrigado a afastar você do trabalho...

Voltou-se lentamente na direção da porta, ficando de frente para o mais velho, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos, o pequeno coração falhando uma batida ao sentir a áurea de autoridade que emanava do Líder dos Weiss. Seu corpo se arrepiou, demonstrando todo seu nervosismo.

Ao apreender as palavras do ruivo, sentiu abalar o pouco equilíbrio que passara a manhã toda pra conseguir e não sabendo o que responder apenas abaixou a cabeça. Não queria de forma alguma ser afastado do trabalho, pois isso significaria ter que se afastar dos rapazes e _principalmente_ de Aya e só de cogitar essa possibilidade já era doloroso demais. Os Weiss tinham se tornado sua única família e, apesar da vida difícil, não conseguia mais se ver longe dos três homens.

Mais uma vez a culpa pelo dia anterior o atingiu. Ainda não se conformava em como colocou as pessoas mais importantes em sua vida em risco, sentia vergonha por deixar que Omi interferisse em Bombay daquele jeito, decepcionando aos amigos. Com esforço conteve um suspiro, não queria que o espadachim percebesse seu real estado.

– Não fique assim, não estou zangado, apenas preocupado. – Colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do garoto. – Posso ser racional e prático, mas não sou um insensível como Kudou gosta de alardear por aí. Veja por exemplo o caso dele: é atrevido e meio inconseqüente, mas não posso imaginar os Weiss sem ele. Ele é eficiente no que faz. – sentiu um aperto no peito ao vê-lo daquele jeito e aquela sensação incomum o surpreendeu. – Assim como Hidaka e você também são... Preciso saber qual é o problema.

Omi se surpreendeu com o rumo da conversa, não achava que Aya iria direto ao ponto que o chateava mais. Ergueu a cabeça ao sentir as mãos quentes sobre seus ombros, o toque transmitindo choques elétricos pelo corpo do mais novo, irradiando um formigamento intenso em seu baixo ventre. Preocupado com essas reações de seu corpo e querendo evitar embaraços ainda maiores, Omi afastou-se, voltando à posição em que estava anteriormente, sentado no beiral da janela.

Mais uma vez ficou a observar o movimento da rua, tentando com isso aplacar a onda de pensamentos que passavam por sua cabeça e o deixavam ainda mais ansioso... O medo de ser repelido aumentara consideravelmente agora que estava diante do espadachim. Mexia com as mãos nervosamente enquanto tentava conciliar sua lógica com o coração para que pudesse começar a falar. Enchendo-se de coragem começou:

– O problema é que... – Deu uma pausa, puxando o ar com força. Virando um pouco o corpo encarou Aya. A hesitação tomou conta, fazendo com que suas palavras travassem. Ainda moveu os lábios, tentando formar as palavras, mas som algum parecia querer sair e o rubor em sua face apenas aumentou. Tentou mais uma vez retomar o controle sobre si, forçando as palavras. – É que... Eu...

Frustrado com sua incapacidade de falar, o chibi desviou o rosto do ruivo, voltando a olhar pelo vidro da janela sem nada enxergar realmente, deixando um longo e profundo suspiro escapar por seus lábios.

– Por que você hesita tanto? – Aya puxou a cadeira colocada diante da escrivaninha do garoto e se sentou nela, cruzando as pernas longas, apoiando o braço no encosto. – O que você teme? Não vim aqui para julgá-lo, e sim para ajudar a resolver o seu problema. – Ao vê-lo calar-se e se voltar para a janela, suspirou exagerado. – É tão difícil assim? Você me acha um carrasco?

– Não! Não é isso! – As palavras de Aya o fizeram voltar à realidade.

Levantou-se, recomeçando a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto. Chegara a hora mais esperada, diria tudo o que estava preso em seu peito e que o angustiara durante as últimas semanas. Precisava desse desabafo, mas não sabia por onde começar... Sentindo os olhos violetas sobre si, escolheu as palavras com cuidado.

– É complicado dizer tudo o que sinto e o que está acontecendo. Nessas últimas semanas muitas coisas mudaram e ainda estou tentando me adaptar a elas.

– Não precisa ter receio. – Aya tentou tranqüilizá-lo com suas palavras calmas. – Já disse que não estou aqui para julgá-lo seja o que for que o esteja perturbando. – Falou devagar num tom baixo, mostrando os fatos de forma clara.

"_Eu sei disso, mas..."_ – Omi sentia seu coração batendo mais forte, ainda tentando organizar seus pensamentos para falar tudo o que estava preso em sua garganta.

– Sei que algo está atrapalhando seus dias e suas noites, você não dorme direito, notei as olheiras, não se alimenta como deve, não _sorri_ mais, não fala com os rapazes, nem com Ken com quem tem mais afinidade... Está desatento e retraído, tenho observado. A missão foi a gota d'água, você podia ter morrido se eu não chegasse a tempo. – Parou um instante tomando uma resolução, prestando bastante atenção na reação às suas palavras. – Kudou disse que você está apaixonado... E que _não é_ correspondido.

Omi se esforçou para que a surpresa e o choque não ficassem evidentes em seu semblante. Sentiu, com pavor, seu rosto esquentar, denunciando um intenso rubor. Parou em frente a sua cama, sentando-se na beirada, de frente para Aya. Agora já não havia mais como voltar atrás... Deveria ter imaginado que por toda a experiência que Yohji tinha, o mais velho iria perceber seu estado e o fato de Aya já saber disso apenas o deixava mais nervoso.

"_O que será que Aya está pensando de mim por estar assim por causa de uma paixonite não correspondida?"_ – Angústia e dor permeava seu coração, fazendo-o quase vacilar. Chacoalhando levemente a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos, se concentrou em sua decisão. Precisava revelar a Aya tudo o que sentia, não importando a reação dele. Assim disse em tom baixo sem olhar para o ruivo:

– Sim, estou apaixonado. – Deu uma pequena pausa, suspirando pesadamente antes de continuar. – Essa é a primeira vez que o amor bateu de frente comigo. Antes eu via essa pessoa apenas como amigo, como alguém que eu admirava muito, mas agora mudou tudo de vez.

Mais uma pausa, um nó se formava na garganta do rapaz, impedindo-o de prosseguir. Seu coração disparara no peito e de repente o quarto parecia apertado demais, sem ar, fazendo-o se sentir claustrofóbico. Suas mãos mexiam-se ansiosas e seu olhar cintilava, revelando a intensidade do sentimento.

Algo dentro de Aya se partiu e foi com surpresa que sentiu uma dor forte como se uma mão apertasse o seu coração ao ouvir dele a confirmação das palavras de Yohji. Seus sentimentos o incomodavam, tinha decidido nunca mais amar e de repente tinha percebido que seu coração o traíra. O amor encontrara frestas em sua armadura e invadira sorrateiramente sua alma, curando suas feridas.

E agora, _seu_ chibi estava apaixonado... Mas ele dissera amigo... Será que era um rapaz? Algum dos colegas de classe dele? Isso explicaria muita coisa, as reações dele ao confronto das meninas por exemplo. Olhou para o modo como Omi apertava e torcia as mãos denunciando seu estado de espírito, atormentado pela angústia. Talvez pensasse que ele o rechaçaria por estar gostando de alguém do mesmo sexo...? Arregalou os olhos ante essa perspectiva, não era preconceituoso! Levantou o olhar, procurando as íris azuis.

– Pelo que estou entendendo, ainda não disse nada a _ele_... – Aya observava atentamente o rosto do hacker. – Acho que se trata de um rapaz, mas você não acha que eu vou te recriminar por isso, ou acha? Na vida que nós temos não há espaço para preconceitos idiotas, mas não importa se é ele ou ela, Omi. – Enfatizou com toda clareza. – Você está se torturando antecipadamente, acho que nem sabe o que ele pensa ainda. Se vocês são amigos de verdade, converse com ele, diga o que sente, ele vai te ajudar.

O loirinho ergueu o rosto ao ouvir as palavras de Aya. Realmente não tinha noção do que o ruivo pensaria com sua revelação. Respirou um pouco mais aliviado por ver que o fato de estar apaixonado por alguém do mesmo sexo aparentemente não chocou tanto o mais velho e isso lhe deu forças para falar.

– Minha vida não tinha sentido. Dia após dia me via perdido na escuridão, sem rumo, sem esperança. Achava que não merecia ser amado. – Encarou os olhos violetas fixos em si. – Quando vi que estava apaixonado por outro homem me desesperei. Primeiro pelos problemas que acarretariam caso eu me declarasse a ele. Tinha medo de ser repudiado e repelido. Segundo pela sociedade, se já não bastasse eu viver à margem de uma vida normal por ser assassino temi a reação das pessoas ao saberem desses meus sentimentos.

Desviando o olhar, viu uma borboleta azul pousar no peitoril da janela. Sorriu de leve ao pensar que ela não poderia ter aparecido em momento melhor, pois sua vida estava para mudar drasticamente, para melhor ou para pior, tudo dependia da reação de Aya às suas palavras.

– Mas então, flagrei meus melhores amigos da escola namorando no parque. Todos os meus conceitos de certo e errado foram postos à prova. Em minha cabeça milhões de pensamentos passavam a mil por hora e foi nessa confusão que fui para a missão de ontem. – Mais uma vez o jovem Weiss olhou para as mãos, corando envergonhado.

Aya ouvia tudo atentamente, nunca desviando o olhar do chibi.

– Sei que decepcionei e preocupei vocês, por isso hoje sai cedo, tinha vergonha de encará-los. Fui até a praça para pensar no rumo que minha vida estava tomando e acabei por encontrar meu amigo da véspera. Ele me fez ver que pelo amor verdadeiro vale a pena arriscar a tudo. E assim decidi me arriscar e me declarar. – Omi revelou, deixando um suspiro escapar.

Aya fazia um enorme esforço para manter aquele diálogo. Falara mais do que geralmente o fazia, mas era por Omi... Por causa dele faria qualquer esforço, porque o amava mais do que o garoto poderia supor e queria que ele ficasse bem.

– Você não nos decepcionou, preocupou sim, mas não decepcionou. – Queria que ele recobrasse a confiança em si mesmo. – Nenhum de nós iria te recriminar por causa disso, não tem do que se envergonhar Omi. – Sentiu-se preocupado com as implicações daquele amor intenso, mas tinha obrigação de alertá-lo. – Converse com ele... Mas aviso que não vai ser fácil conciliar o que sente com o que acontece no nosso dia a dia.

– Eu sei disso. Só que esse não é o problema maior. – Omi continuava a torcer as mãos enquanto falava. – Não é tão fácil assim falar com aquele que amo. Não tenho esperança alguma de ser correspondido, pois sei que há muito tempo ele desistiu do amor e duvido muito que vá aceitar meus sentimentos... – Sua voz demonstrava uma profunda tristeza.

Aya sentiu aquela tristeza de Omi e não estava gostando disso. Tinha que ajudá-lo!

– O meu real desejo é apenas que ele saiba como me sinto. É injusto eu carregar toda essa carga sozinho. Acho que ele tem o direito de saber que é amado, mesmo que ignore isso.

– Então vá ao encontro dele e diga isso. Você não tem como saber como ele se sente, as pessoas são imprevisíveis. – Sentia-se enciumado. Não acreditava que alguém pudesse não se sentir ao menos envaidecido por ser amado por Omi. – Já pensou que ele pode se sentir da mesma forma que você?

– Duvido muito. – A insegurança fez com que a voz do chibi elevasse um tom. A incredulidade estampada em seu rosto. – Mas como eu disse já me decidi e falarei assim mesmo. – Dizendo isso se levantou, caminhando até a janela, onde ficou em pé observando o horizonte.

Aya se levantou e caminhou até ele, parando logo às suas costas. As mãos impacientes, doido para tocá-lo, mas não o fez, mantendo-as ao longo do corpo.

Sentindo a aproximação de Aya o corpo de Omi estremeceu, um longo arrepio desceu desde sua nuca até a base da coluna. Cada vez mais se surpreendia de como a simples presença do ruivo lhe afetava... Ouvi-lo falar tão próximo de si foi torturante e em sua cabeça passavam milhões de formas de fazer o que havia proposto pela manhã, mas nenhuma lhe agradava. A coragem lhe faltava.

– Você parece conhecê-lo muito bem. – Sentia ciúme, ternura, tudo junto. Estava quase curioso para saber quem era tão amado assim pelo chibi. – Então vá falar com ele, não adianta adiar, é pior para você. Quando voltar, estarei aqui se quiser conversar.

Deu meia volta, encaminhando-se para a porta... Agora era com Omi, só podia torcer pela felicidade do garoto que amava.

Enquanto coração e a mente gritavam o amor inegável que sentia pelo ruivo, as palavras não saíam. Mas quando viu que Aya iria sair do quarto... Quando percebeu que suas chances de falar estavam acabando se desesperou. Sabia que se deixasse aquela oportunidade passar talvez nunca mais conseguisse a coragem necessária para se confessar.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Aqui está mais um cápitulo dessa fic tão querida pra mim.

Mais uma vez dedico à minha amiga Secreta Yoru no Yami.

E agradeço as minhas betas Sam e Yume por toda paciência que tiveram comigo. Não importa quantas vezes eu agradeça, sempre faltará palavras para expressar tudo o que sinto por vocês.

E sem esquecer, Mommis Anúbis, sem você não teria terminado essa fic.

Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo. O próximo será o último.

Espero pelos comentários.

Beijos

Eri-Chan

25 de Abril de 2009 - 12h:30min

* * *


	4. Parte IV

**Título:** First Love  
**Autora:** Eri-Chan  
**Beta: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn e Yume Vy  
**Fandom:** Weiss Kreuz  
**Casal:** Aya x Omi  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Fluffy  
**Disclamer:** Os personagens de Weiss Kreuz pertencem a Takehito Koyasu (o dono do sorriso mais 'lindo') e Project Weiss  
**Sinopse: **Acostumado a estar sempre sozinho em meio a uma multidão, Omi mascarou seus sentimentos. Por trás de seu sorriso sempre alegre se esconde uma gama de sentimentos confusos, normal em alguém da sua idade. No meio desse mar de hormônios como o jovem hacker reagirá à chegada de seu primeiro amor?  
**Observação**: Plot desenvolvido para o 1º Amigo Secreto do LJ Secrets Place, e a amiga sorteada foi a **Yoru no Yami**.

**First Love  
**_**Eri-Chan**_

**Parte IV**

Ao ver o espadachim pegar na maçaneta da porta disparou:

– Aya-kun... – Sua voz soou desesperada, súplice. – Aishiteru!

Aquelas palavras atingiram Aya como um raio. Demorou alguns segundos para que o sentido delas penetrasse em sua mente, seu corpo reagindo primeiro, voltando-se lentamente, os olhos percorrendo a fisionomia sofrida do garoto, cheia de temor e desesperança, seus traços não denunciando o sentimento tremendo que o tomava por inteiro, fugindo do seu controle férreo, mantido por tanto tempo...

O hacker já não tinha mais esperança alguma. Ver a falta de reação do ruivo o deixou ainda mais inseguro, sua cabeça girava achando que tinha estragado tudo e um medo insano tomou conta de seu ser. Abaixou a cabeça, não querendo ver a expressão de Aya e nem o momento em que ele sairia do quarto. Pelo silêncio estava convicto de que seu maior temor havia se concretizado. Sua maior vontade era chorar. Demorara tanto pra descobrir o que sentia e não queria que terminasse assim, mas agora estava feito, não tinha porque se queixar, tudo o ansiava era contar a verdade, mesmo que a reação fosse ruim.

Aya não pensou, agiu por instinto, cobrindo a distância em poucos passos, segurando os ombros pequenos com força, olhando intensamente dentro daquelas safiras adoradas, tomando aqueles lábios que achara impossível poder beijar um dia. Deixou que as mãos descessem e os braços o enlaçassem, apertando-o contra si, a língua lambendo o lábio inferior com suavidade, pedindo passagem, os dedos entremeando nos cabelos loiros.

Assustou-se ao sentir as mãos de Aya em seus ombros segurando-o com força. Ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos se encontrando com os violetas, vendo tudo o que sentia refletido ali. Viu em câmera lenta o ruivo se aproximar e tocar seus lábios suavemente, sentindo o abraço gostoso e acolhedor, cheio de ternura e toda a ansiedade desapareceu! Entreabrindo os lábios, deu a passagem que a língua atrevida pedia, sentindo pela primeira vez o doce sabor dos lábios amados e se deixando envolver, enlaçou o pescoço do ruivo, acariciando-lhe a nuca.

Sentir aqueles lábios macios era o paraíso, ser correspondido era um sonho que se tornava realidade. Seu corpo arrepiou quando suas línguas se encontraram, o leve gemido do chibi o fazendo estremecer, suspirava durante o beijo como o adolescente, até que o ato findou, e os lábios se separaram, os violetas buscando os azuis.

– Aishiterumo... Omi. – Suspirou, tirando os cabelos loiros de sobre o rosto levemente corado. – Como te condenar se eu amo um rapaz... Você!? – Sorriu delicadamente pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

O arqueiro não pode conter um gemido frustrado ao término do beijo, um leve bico emburrado surgindo em seu rosto afogueado. Não queria que isso terminasse jamais, queria estar no paraíso que era os braços de Aya eternamente... Mas ao ouvir as palavras com as quais sonhara por tanto tempo e ver-se correspondido na mesma intensidade era demais para seu jovem coração. Sem conseguir dizer nenhuma palavra, Omi apenas sorriu enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés aproximando os lábios mais uma vez.

Aya sorriu mais abertamente ao ver o leve bico na carinha emburrada do chibi, acariciando os cabelos dele, vendo os lábios se abrirem em um sorriso e buscarem os seus novamente para mais um beijo. Correspondeu com ardor, abraçando-o forte, e quando se separaram por falta de ar, beijou o pescoço dele.

– Eu queria ficar assim... – Mordiscou levemente o lóbulo da orelha dele, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – ... Para sempre, mas... – Afastou a cabeça, olhando em seus olhos, um sorriso irônico em seus lábios. – Deixar Kudou com Ken, sozinhos na loja lotada de garotas, não é uma boa idéia, não acha? Mas quando fechar a loja recomeçaremos de onde paramos, eu prometo.

Mais um suspiro deixou os lábios do mais novo ao final do beijo e um arrepio gostoso percorreu seu corpo ao sentir a leve mordida. Um torpor de felicidade embriagava-lhe todo o corpo, pois ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquilo realmente era real. E a promessa feita pelo ruivo lhe pareceu tão surreal... Na verdade temia a qualquer momento ouvir o despertador e acordar de mais um de seus sonhos.

Pensando nisso, abraçou o ruivo com força, beliscando uma das mãos ao enlaçar a cintura do mais velho. Conteve o gemido de dor e abrindo um sorriso radiante se afastou, encarando os olhos ametistas com intensidade, de forma marota.

– Irei cobrar essa promessa. – Dizendo isso foi até a porta, abrindo-a, e estendendo a mão, esperou que o ruivo o acompanhasse.

Apertou-o contra si antes de deixá-lo se afastar, rindo com o brilho safado no olhar preso ao seu.

– Eu espero que cobre mesmo, chibi... – Aya respondeu dando-lhe a mão, o puxando pelo corredor e descendo as escadas, parando por um instante na porta. – Eu terei prazer em cumprir, muito prazer... – Abriu a porta, soltando a mão dele e colocando o avental, reassumindo seu lugar no caixa, olhando seu amor também colocando o avental e atendendo as garotas.

Enquanto ia atender as freguesas que chegavam sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. Apesar de cordial e prestativo como sempre, sua mente estava toda voltada ao ruivo no caixa. Por várias vezes se pegava olhando para Aya ao invés de prestar atenção aos cliente e acabava tendo que solicitar para que repetissem o pedido se esforçando ao máximo para escutar sem se perder em divagações.

Yohji percebeu essa falta de atenção do arqueiro, mas vendo o brilho intenso em seus olhos e o leve sorriso em seu rosto toda a preocupação que o assolava se dissipou. Não pode deixar de reparar as várias olhadas do chibi para o ruivo e um sorriso maroto adornou-lhe o rosto de belos traços

"_Finalmente tomou uma atitude ruivo."_ – Rindo, Yohji voltou a atender as clientes que chegavam.

O clima na floricultura mudara drasticamente, estava mais leve e até mesmo descontraído. Ter o Omi de sempre de volta tornava o ambiente mais alegre, e as horas passavam com mais rapidez.

A tarde avançava sem nenhum transtorno. Yohji e Omi atendendo as clientes, enquanto Ken fazia as entregas e Aya cobria o caixa. O movimento era frenético, os rapazes não tinham tempo algum para descansar, mas isso não parecia incomodá-los. Depois de toda tensão dos últimos dias por conta da preocupação com o chibi ter a rotina habitual era uma benção.

Ao olhar para o relógio, Omi viu que já era quase seis da tarde, em breve fechariam a Koneko e ele poderia voltar aos braços do espadachim. Era tudo o que mais queria! Adiantando um pouco o serviço, o loirinho começou a reunir os vasos de flores para guardar, foi quando ouviu a campainha da porta anunciar a chegada de uma nova cliente. Olhou ao redor e viu Yohji atendendo uma bela morena. Sabendo que o mais velho demoraria a desocupar, abriu um sorriso e virou-se para a direção da porta, mas quem estava ali era uma das últimas pessoas que queria encontrar.

– Konichu wa, Omi-kun! – A garota cumprimentou, os olhos brilhantes e predadores sobre o loirinho.

– Yo, Ouka-chan! – Omi tentou sorrir normalmente, mas ainda se sentia desconfortável pelo último encontro que tivera alguns dias antes ali mesmo.

Aya estremeceu de repugnância ao ouvir aquela voz irritante por perto, desviando o olhar discretamente do trabalho de fechar o caixa para a cena que se desenrolava. Seu controle férreo trabalhava freneticamente no intuito de mantê-lo à parte do que acontecia se, e _somente_ se, ela não se atrevesse a agarrar seu chibi como fizera da outra vez. Só que agora, ele não perdia nenhum detalhe, seu olhar escapava de tempos em tempos para verificar se tudo estava dentro do tolerável.

– As flores estão tão bonitas hoje, não é? Tanto que não sei bem o que levar... – Ouka andava em meio aos vasos, com as mãos juntas às costas, 'olhando' e 'escolhendo', e então levantou o olhar coquete para o loirinho levemente corado. – Você não quer me sugerir nada, Omi-kun?

Yohji atendia uma morena, quando ouviu a voz melosa soar logo adiante. Deu uma olhadinha rápida para o loirinho, corado de tão constrangido, e outra para o ruivo, um franzir nos lábios finos indicando toda sua irritação, mesmo não tendo se mexido do lugar, uma olhada mortal na direção da garota mostrando que seu controle era bem mais frágil do que parecia. Sorriu ainda mais, se esmerando no atendimento à morena, que saiu logo depois satisfeitíssima com a compra.

– Você não faria para mim um arranjo como aquele que eu gostei? Aquele com as frésias... – Ouka sorriu docemente, aproximando-se mais do loirinho que arrumava os vasos, o rosto rubro, sem levantar o olhar para ela.

– Ai ai! – Yohji suspira ruidosamente, encostando-se no balcão, perto de Aya. – O amor é lindo, não acha? – Espicaça olhando ostensivamente para a cena, chamando atenção do ruivo que cora até a raiz dos cabelos. – Nossa Aya... Você tá... Se sentindo b...

Não pode terminar de falar, pois o espadachim já saía de trás do balcão, caminhando rapidamente até o chibi, o olhar assassino sobre a menina, parando logo atrás dela, suas palavras provocando um sobressalto, assustando-a.

– Omi, pode vir comigo até o depósito? Preciso de sua ajuda.

– Claro, Aya-kun! Vou fazer o arranjo para ela e...

– Ken pode fazer isso... – Dirigiu-se educadamente à garota. – Desculpe senhorita, acho que Ken pode atendê-la, não é? Eu realmente preciso do Omi, com licença. – Virou-se já se dirigindo ao depósito com o loirinho em seu encalço.

– Ui! Isso é que é ciúme... – O loiro sussurrou à passagem do ruivo ao seu lado.

– Assim que ela for embora, feche a loja. – Aya respondeu entre dentes, entrando no depósito.

Ken, que acabara de chegar de suas entregas, aproximou-se de Ouka, que desapontada acabou desistindo das flores, despedindo-se dos rapazes. Yohji comentou com Ken enquanto guardavam os vasos que estavam na rua:

– Acho que finalmente a paz voltou a esse lugar. Parece que o ruivo resolveu tomar uma atitude e resolver os problemas.

– Do que você está falando, Yotan? – Ken estava meio perdido enquanto fechava as portas da floricultura.

– Logo mais você verá. – Sorrindo Yohji esperou Ken e juntos entraram em casa passando pela porta de comunicação.

**ooOoo**

Assim que Omi entrou no depósito se sentiu puxado, se chocando com o corpo do ruivo, a porta se fechando suavemente atrás de si.

– A-Aya! – Omi ofegou, a cintura enlaçada pelos braços fortes, o beijo leve em seus lábios. – O... O que... Você precisa?

Aya sorriu vendo o rubor nas faces do loirinho, as mãos pequenas em seus ombros, a respiração ofegante pela surpresa. Encostou-se na parede, trazendo-o junto, aconchegando-o a si.

– De nada... Só não gosto do jeito que aquela garota te olha... – Os olhos ametistas faiscaram irritados.

– Aya... – Omi se sentiu corar, deliciado. Então ele estava... Com ciúmes? Sorriu, sem poder evitar, sentindo que poderia explodir de felicidade.

– Ela acredita que você é dela... E você é meu! – Sorriu feliz e beijou-o intensamente, as mãos passeando no corpo menor com carinho e desejo, o tempo passando sem que os apaixonados notassem a luz do dia se apagando lá fora.

**ooOoo**

A rotina na Koneko se desenrolava como de costume, a ausência de missões na última semana sendo até um alívio depois do susto que quase lhes tirou o Omi. Aya se concentrava nos arranjos para um grande casamento, que o ocuparam pela manhã toda e boa parte da tarde. Sentia a ausência do chibi na loja e isso era visível na sua expressão fechada, no mau-humor transparente para qualquer um poder ver.

Yohji e Ken trabalhavam em silêncio, pois as poucas vezes que tentaram brincar durante o trabalho foram presenteados com algumas pérolas do 'repertório de chatice do líder dos Weiss'. Palavras essas vindas do loiro, mas ditas em um murmúrio, pois mesmo ele não tinha vontade de provocá-lo abertamente hoje.

– Boa tarde, pessoal! – Omi entrou esbaforido, com a mochila nas costas. – Desculpem o atraso, mas demoramos pra terminar o trabalho pra Feira de Ciências.

– Graças a Kami que você chegou! – O playboy abriu seu mais lindo sorriso.

– Nossa! O que houve? – O arqueiro sorriu diante de uma recepção tão calorosa.

– Só assim ficamos livres da cara feia... – Falou esperando uma resposta malcriada.

Mas ao contrário do que ele pensava, o ruivo apenas largou o arranjo sobre a mesa de trabalho, aproximou-se do garoto e tocou seus lábios delicadamente, arrancando suspiros entusiasmados das meninas presentes. E ele pensava que o líder do Weiss e seu atual namorado só fazia aquilo por ciúmes.

– Senti sua falta... – Aya disse em um sussurro, bem próximo da orelha de Omi.

Os olhos azuis brilharam satisfeitos, levemente corado, ainda não acreditando que tudo isso era verdade e seus sonhos começavam a se tornar uma improvável realidade.

– Não precisa vir nos ajudar. – Um sorriso tímido surgiu no rosto pouco acostumado com isso. – Vista uma roupa bonita que vamos sair pra comemorar seu aniversário.

– Mas vocês... – Omi sabia muito bem que tinham uma encomenda grande e eles precisavam de ajuda.

– O Yohji já vai sair pra entregar os arranjos e vamos fechar. – Falou de forma suave.

– Eu?! Não era o Ken? – O loiro parecia indignado.

– Falou bem... Era! Isso é pra você aprender a não ser engraçadinho. – Sentenciou sem esperar ouvir resposta, vendo o seu chibi sair pela porta de comunicação ainda rindo dos dois.

**ooOoo**

– Eu não consigo comer mais nada! – Yohji disse abrindo o cinto e estufando a barriga.

– Você comeu até a minha sobremesa, seu guloso! – Ken concordou, arrancando o pratinho já vazio da frente dele.

– Quem mandou ficar enrolando com a comida? – Ele não via mal nenhum na sua atitude.

– Enrolando? Pelo menos eu mastigo... Não sou como você. – Sentia-se traído, pois o loiro sabia muito bem que ele adorava doces.

– Vamos parar de discutir vocês dois! – Aya decidiu encerrar a discussão antes que se irritasse com ela. – Estamos aqui pra comemorar o aniversário do Omi.

Os dois se calaram, mas mantendo uma guerra fria, o moreno decidido a não perdoar o outro por tê-lo privado de saborear sua parte favorita do jantar inteiro.

Omi sorriu para tudo que acontecia, vendo em cada pequena coisa a família que os quatro vinham sendo uns para os outros. E seus olhos repousavam sobre o ruivo, lindo como sempre, segurando sua mão sob a mesa, brincando com seus dedos. Tudo um presente mágico, como jamais esperou receber.

Depois que Aya pagou a conta, cada um deles caminhou até seus veículos, ficando ele e Omi para trás, o ruivo abriu a porta de seu carro para que o chibi entrasse. Os dois se mantinham silenciosos, uma tensão incômoda entre eles, permanecendo assim por alguém tempo, até que o garoto percebeu que não estavam indo para casa.

– Onde estamos indo? – Perguntou surpreso, mas temeroso da resposta.

– Logo você vai ver... – Aya disse apenas isso, mantendo a atenção no trânsito.

A cabecinha loira se acomodou no encosto do banco do carro, os olhos azuis voltados para o ruivo tão sério, tentando entender o que ele estava tramando, ao mesmo tempo em que preferia a surpresa, enlevado com essa faceta até então desconhecida do espadachim. Percebeu que entraram por uma rua conhecida, passando na frente de sua escola e pararam depois na praça em que viu os amigos se beijando.

– Por que estamos aqui? – Algo dentro dele se aqueceu.

– Onde você viu os seus amigos? – Aya continuava sério e misterioso.

A praça à noite tinha outra aparência, a iluminação dando-lhe um ar lúgubre, as sombras tirando a beleza dos arbustos que começavam a dar sinais da chegada próxima da primavera. Mesmo estranhando, o arqueiro avançou, saindo do veículo, sendo seguido de perto pelo ruivo, tentando evitar a tremedeira que se apossava de seu interior. Passaram pelo local onde ficou escondido, chegando ao ponto mais central, exatamente sob a enorme árvore onde Akishino e Shun se beijavam com tanto carinho.

– Foi aqui... Mas me fala por... – A apreensão fez Omi se voltar para ele, mas foi calado pelo beijo ardente que tomou sua boca, sendo empurrado contra o tronco, sua cintura enlaçada sem qualquer aviso.

Aya sentia-se tomado pela paixão, desejando esse corpo delicioso como jamais quis algo em sua vida. Suas mãos se colocaram sob a camiseta do garoto, sentindo a pele macia, se deliciando com os arrepios que o seu toque provocou na cútis alva.

– Quis conhecer o nosso local especial... – Disse Aya, se afastando ligeiramente, os lábios se tocando de leve. – Onde você descobriu que podia me amar.

– Eu... – O corpo pequeno tremeu diante daquelas deliciosas palavras.

Mais uma vez os lábios se uniram de forma impudica, o ruivo apossando-se da boca pequena com volúpia, a ânsia de tê-lo para si aquecendo seu corpo, provocando um perigoso formigamento em seu baixo ventre, excitando-o mais do que deveria neste momento.

– Omi... Você me quer? – Perguntou ofegante, distanciando-se apenas o suficiente para falar.

Omi estava ofegante, o coração batendo forte devido aquele beijo cheio de paixão... E ele ainda não acreditava que era real, que estava acontecendo de verdade, porém o corpo de Aya se mantinha colado ao seu, pressionando-o contra a árvore de forma delirante, excitante.

– Eu... Eu quero, Aya-kun... – Sussurrou o menor, lambendo lentamente os lábios, erguendo a mão para tocar no rosto bonito, desenhando-o com a ponta dos dedos, deslizando os dígitos para a nuca do ruivo, puxando-o para si, beijando-o suavemente.

– Hum... – Por mais que Aya tivesse se preparado para essa noite, a voz doce e sedenta o enlouquecia. Um arrepio subia por sua espinha, a excitação fazendo-o colocar a perna entre as do garoto, seus lábios abandonando a boca faminta, apesar dos protestos velados.

– Eu quero muito você... – Omi ronronou contra os lábios dele ao se afastar, suas bochechas completamente rubras, mas era impossível negar o desejo.

Aya seguiu o percurso que imaginara durante toda a noite, enquanto estava na cama pensando na primeira vez deles... Na primeira de toda a vida de Omi. Como fazê-lo se sentir especial? Como fazê-lo perceber que jamais seria apenas mais um, mas que era o único que já amara? Era nisso que ficou refletindo o tempo todo. Seus lábios então desceram gulosos pelo pescoço, mordiscando a pele branquinha, lambendo-o, sugando a curva entre ele e o ombro.

– Aahmmm... Aya... – O chibi mordeu o lábio inferior, se arrepiando com as mordiscadas em seu pescoço, suspirando e se arrepiando todo devido aos carinhos dele.

Omi sentia a coxa de Aya entre suas pernas, pressionando enfaticamente aquela área sensível, fazendo-o morder o lábio inferior e arfar, olhando-o enlevado, mas ao menos tempo envergonhado devido ao baixo gemido que deixou escapar de seus lábios.

– Você está com medo? – Aya perguntou voltando a encará-lo nos olhos, aguardando a resposta oculta naquelas lindas pupilas azuis.

– Não... Eu jamais teria medo de você, Aya-kun. – Omi mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo suas bochechas mais quentes, porém, apesar da vergonha, o prazer e o desejo pelo ruivo eram mais fortes, por isso sorriu docemente a ele. – Eu sei que você não vai me machucar...

Seguro do quanto desejava o garoto, Aya o envolveu pela cintura, ainda encostado na árvore, mas tirando-o do chão, colocando as coxas roliças em torno de seu corpo. Tomou mais uma vez a boca deliciosa, brincando com sua língua, mordendo de leve seus lábios.

– Aya...? – Omi sussurrou surpreso ante a ação do ruivo, mas só pôde corresponder ao beijo quente que ele lhe dava, estremecendo.

As mãos de dedos longos e finos escorregaram pela perna macia, mantendo-o firme no lugar, se colocando sob suas nádegas, cada vez mais próximo, podendo sentir o efeito disso no garoto, sentindo a ereção presa pela calça cargo cáqui de encontro ao seu ventre.

O corpo do pequeno se arrepiava, se aquecendo aos poucos à medida que era explorado pela boca e mãos do mais velho, sentindo-se excitar cada vez mais, correspondendo àquela paixão avassaladora vinda de Aya, beijando-o de volta com ardor, entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios cereja, puxando-os de leve, arqueando sutilmente.

– Huuummmm... Ayaaa... Ahm... – Omi suspirava em deleite, mordendo o lábio inferior, sentindo em cada carícia todo o amor que Aya tinha [troquei 'sentia' para não repetir] por ele.

– Eu te desejo... Mas quero que seja especial... Você é especial pra mim. – Aya disse entre uma série de beijos quentes, alternando com selinhos castos e gentis. – Preparei algo... Apenas pra essa noite...

– Uhmm... Então me mostra... – Sussurrou de olhos fechados, a cabeça repousando sobre o ombro do amado.

Ao ouvir aquela resposta, Aya se sentiu enlevado... E ainda com o chibi em seu colo, caminhou até o carro, deitando-o sobre o capô e ali mesmo beijou-o ardentemente, sentindo-se cada vez mais excitado.

Omi se deixou levar e, ao ser deitado sobre o carro, o beijou com mais afinco, até o ar faltar em seus pulmões, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida, respirando de forma ofegante, olhando-o com desejo.

– Eu estou louco por você... – O ruivo disse refugiando-se no pescoço do chibi, embriagando-se com seu perfume. – Você é delicioso... Mas... Não aqui... – Sussurrou quase se deitando sobre ele, contendo-se a muito custo, insano de vontade de tomá-lo ali mesmo, neste instante, mas sabia que Omi merecia mais, muito mais.

– Aya... – O pequeno suspirou completamente enlevado, sorrindo de forma doce e terna.

Aya puxou-o para si mais uma vez, o segurando no colo e carregando para dentro do carro, acomodando-o confortavelmente no banco do passageiro. Deu a volta, sentando atrás do volante, saindo com o veículo sem perder de tempo, seguindo por uma rua deserta que saía da praça. Seguiam em silêncio, percebendo como as safiras o observavam atentas, curiosas acima de tudo, mas parecendo querer desvendá-lo.

– Sei que não costumo ser assim... Impetuoso... Mas... – Falou sem tirar os olhos da rua que percorria seguro.

Pararam diante de uma construção exótica, um motel com pequenos chalés em estilo japonês, cortados por uma pequena alameda que começava a florescer.

– Bom é aqui. – O espadachim falou, ainda mais nervoso pela proximidade do momento deles.

Percebendo onde estavam o chibi corou, sentia-se tímido, mas ao mesmo tempo ansioso e mais excitado. Ao ouvi-lo falar seu coração bateu mais rápido, logo concordando com a cabeça, vendo o ruivo sair do veículo, entrando no motel, pegando as chaves para se dirigir ao chalé onde ficariam e sem demora voltou, indo até o local indicado, estacionando o carro diante de um chalé no final da alameda... E o coração de Omi apenas batia mais forte, enquanto o olhava na penumbra do carro.

– Aya... – Chamou o ruivo, mordendo o lábio inferior e... – Aishiteru!

– Acredita que sempre desejei ouvir isso de você? – O ruivo disse um tanto sem jeito, evitando olhar para o belo rosto iluminado pela lua.

Então saíram do carro e caminharam de mãos dadas até a entrada, as luzes acesas, o espadachim levando a chave à porta e fazendo Omi entrar na frente. Olhou para seu rostinho, esperando pela reação dele ao ver tudo que pediu que fosse preparado para recebê-lo.

– Não posso acreditar... – Omi observava incrédulo o quarto bonito, iluminado por velas, o chão coberto de pétalas de rosa, a cama de dossel escondida pelo cortinado, somente o suficiente para manter o mistério, mas deixando entrever os lençóis de cetim cor de vinho. – Fez tudo isso pra mim?

– E pra quem mais eu faria... – Aya se colocou diante dele, as mãos segurando o rostinho emocionado. – A não ser pra pessoa que eu amo?

Os lábios de Aya tocaram os do chibi mais uma vez, primeiro com delicadeza, roçando com leveza. O sabor daquela boca o excitava, tomou-a de novo, os braços fortes descendo pelos dele, que estavam um tanto trêmulos, e se acomodaram na cintura do pequeno, estreitando-o mais próximo de seu corpo, tocando-lhe as costas, aprofundando mais o beijo, as línguas se tocando deliciosamente.

Omi se deixava envolver, sentindo em cada toque todo o amor e o calor do ruivo. Não podia negar que estava nervoso e hesitante, afinal nos seus sonhos nunca tinham chegado a tal ponto, mas ao mesmo tempo seu desejo aumentava com a intensidade do momento e seu corpo estremecia reagindo ao menor toque.

– Eu te quero... Mas só vamos fazer o que você quiser. – O ruivo disse com ternura.

– Eu também... Ahhh... Também te quero... – O loirinho gemeu a resposta, ofegando. – Sempre sonhei com... Com esse momento... – Ao dizer essas palavras, sentiu que toda sua hesitação foi substituída pela expectativa do que viria a seguir.

Aya passou suas mãos sob a camiseta, novamente beijando-o, afagando com delicadeza a pele macia, seu toque contrastando com o desejo que demonstrava na boca pecaminosa. Abraçou-o forte, quase tirando os pés pequenos do chão, conduzindo-o devagar até a cama, fazendo o chibi se sentar. Os lábios se separaram e os orbes se encontraram de forma doce, brilhantes pelo fogo da paixão.

– Te amo demais! Nunca imaginei que estaríamos juntos assim. – O ruivo surpreendentemente se sentia nervoso.

Os dedos quentes do espadachim em sua pele provocavam deliciosos arrepios, e sem se conter deixou escapar um gemido no meio do beijo. Abraçando Aya com mais força se sentou na cama, sentindo borboletas no estômago, suas mãos começaram a suar, mas ao encontrar as belas ametistas se perderam no mar de sentimentos... E deixando todo o temor de lado, se entregou totalmente ao momento.

– Nem eu acredito que estamos aqui, mas se isso for um sonho não quero acordar tão cedo... – Sussurrou ofegante passando a ponta dos dedos delicadamente sobre o rosto do ruivo.

– Não é um sonho, mas uma deliciosa realidade. – Aya disse de forma sensual, puxando a camiseta do pequeno e passando por sua cabeça, soltando-a aos seus pés, enquanto se apossava mais uma vez dos lábios pequenos.

Devagar, Aya foi deitando Omi sobre a cama macia, deixando sua boca, descendo delicadamente por seu pescoço, saboreando com cuidado a pele acetinada. Chegou a um dos mamilos como se fosse por acaso, circulando-o com a língua, tomando-o entre seus lábios, o provocando... Suas mãos passeavam pela cútis, descendo pelo ventre, sentindo o tremor leve, abrindo o botão da calça.

– Ahm... –Aya ouviu o gemido contido e o observou sorrindo, vendo Omi morder o lábio inferior, as bochechas deliciosamente coradas.

– Nervoso? – O ruivo sussurrou, sorrindo.

A voz de Aya aqueceu o pequeno coração, tirando todas as dúvidas. Beijou-o desesperadamente e acompanhando o movimento do espadachim, sentiu o peso do belo corpo sobre o seu. Ao ter seus lábios abandonados um gemido de protesto se formou em sua garganta, mas foi contido ao sentir os lábios molhados descendo por seu pescoço. Sentia como se brasas vivas ardessem sob as mãos de Fujimiya e um doce sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

– Não... Confio em você. – Omi respondeu em um tom de voz baixa, mas firme não demonstrando qualquer hesitação.

Ainda completamente vestido Aya se ergueu, abrindo a camisa devagar, revelando seu corpo, insinuando um leve strip-tease para relaxar o garoto.

– Não quer me ajudar a tirar essa camisa? – O ruivo indagou, malicioso.

Omi sentiu seu rosto esquentar pelo rubor, mas mesmo assim, se sentou na cama de frente para Aya com um sorriso tímido a brincar em seus lábios. Erguendo os braços passou as mãos lentamente sobre o peito alvo e fascinado com a maciez da pele, mordeu os lábios de leve, sentindo o baixo-vente formigar. Com suavidade prosseguiu, subindo as mãos até os ombros por baixo da camisa e num movimento continuo deslizando a peça pelos braços fortes do espadachim, jogando-a na mesma direção de sua camiseta no chão.

Inclinando o corpo um pouco para frente depositou um beijo cálido no pescoço de Aya, subindo com a trilha molhada pelo maxilar até chagar no lóbulo da orelha esquerda, onde mordendo levemente murmurou:

– Essa ajuda está boa? – Omi voltou a ficar de frente para o ruivo olhando-o marotamente.

– Viu como você sabe ser safadinho? – O sorriso brilhante do ruivo mostrou o quanto apreciou isso.

– Sei? – Sua voz saiu em tom incrédulo enquanto seu rosto ruborizava ainda mais, o sorriso do ruivo aquecendo-lhe o coração.

Aya tomou mais uma vez os lábios sedentos, a língua entrando por sua boca, ameaçando sufocá-lo com tal ânsia, as mãos finas desciam pelos braços, passando pelos dedos pequenos, brincando com eles carinhosamente... Dali para o cós da calça do chibi foi mais rápido do que planejava, abrindo o botão e puxando-a cuidadosamente pelos quadris, empurrando-a até que a tirasse completamente, soltando-a no chão.

Omi estremeceu ao sentir sua calça sendo retirada, o nervosismo ameaçando tomar conta de seu ser, então ele respirou fundo, se controlando, pois confiava plenamente em seu amado. Deixando-se deitar novamente na cama, abraçou Aya, enroscando suas mãos nos fios ruivos, se entregando ao beijo.

Logo Aya sentiu as mãos delicadas acariciarem sua nuca e descerem por seu corpo, passando por seu tórax, imitando seus movimentos, chegando à sua cintura e abrindo sua calça, descendo o jeans por seus quadris, parando nas suas coxas, deixando que acabasse de se livrar delas sozinho, ficando apenas com a boxer negra.

Movimentando-se, Aya fez Omi se deitar devagar sobre a cama novamente, as cortinas diáfanas roçando no corpo nu, causando-lhe um arrepio que apenas aumentou ainda mais sua excitação. Por ele deixaria fugir a fera, apossando-se do corpo pequeno e ansioso sobre os lençóis de cetim, vestido apenas com a cueca branca, que começava a falhar em conter a ereção.

Mas Omi não era mais um caso, alguém que não teria mais importância depois de algum tempo. Ele era alguém _especial_, aquele a quem _amava_, quem o fez se sentir inteiro novamente. Para o chibi sexo era amor e sua primeira vez precisava ser inesquecível.

A boca selvagem deixa-se perder na pele clara e macia, descendo para a garganta com fome, beijando e lambendo, deslizando pelo tórax adolescente, chegando ao umbigo e circulando-o com a língua, penetrando-o devagar e sensualmente. Sentiu a cútis do pequeno se arrepiar ainda mais, a expectativa aumentando sua ereção, fazendo Aya sorrir maliciosamente ao se esmerar pelo abdômen e chegar à cueca.

– Hummm... O que temos aqui? – Disse ao passar a ponta do nariz sobre o pênis pulsando sob o tecido.

Omi sentiu sua pele queimar sob os beijos molhados. Cada vez estava mais difícil respirar, as mãos puxando levemente os fios cerejas, a cabeça indo para trás, afundando no travesseiro.

– Ahmm... – Omi deixou um gemido escapar, apesar dos dentes apertarem o lábio vermelho e inchado pelos beijos, o quadril se movendo discretamente em direção ao rosto amado, inconscientemente pedindo pelo toque daqueles lábios quentes e sensuais.

Aquele gemido tímido e envergonhado apenas fez Aya sentir vontade de provocá-lo ainda mais, mordendo o tecido fino e puxando com os dentes, vagarosamente revelando o membro teso e úmido... Uma deliciosa tentação que fez o ruivo morder o lábio inferior ao ver, aproximando-se de forma felina e roçando os lábios na glande, saboreando de leve, tocando-a com a língua atrevida.

- Uhhhhhmmmmm... – Omi gemeu, estremecendo ante o contato.

– Uhmmm... Seu gosto é tão bom... – Disse com os lábios quase colados à glande, mas roçando-os vez ou outra, fazendo o corpo pequeno reagir deliciosamente, contorcendo-se ao contato, circulando com a ponta da língua, depois a abocanhando com cuidado.

Omi abriu os olhos que nem havia notado que estavam fechados, surpreso com o ato do ruivo e um calor intenso foi subindo por seu corpo a partir do toque da boca atrevida fazendo-o ofegar.

– Ahhhh... Ayaaaahhh... – O chibi gemeu inebriado, uma das mãos segurando com força nos lençóis, a outra firme nos cabelos ruivos, toda sua sanidade sumindo.

A boca atrevida do ruivo tomou de vez o membro rijo, primeiro mordiscando de leve, para em seguida tê-lo todo em seu interior, movimentando-se com suavidade, sentindo-o cada vez mais úmido. Deliciava-se com cada gemidinho contido, cada revolver dele sobre a cama, com os dedos pequenos agarrados a seus cabelos... Tudo nele o excitava, o enlouquecia, sua inocência muito mais presente do que já viu antes.

O loirinho arqueava o corpo, estremecendo ao sentir o calor da boca de Aya envolvê-lo por completo. Não conseguia conter os gemidos mais altos que escapavam de sua garganta, a temperatura do quarto subindo drasticamente, fazendo-o achar que iria explodir de prazer, enquanto uma camada fina de suor começou a descer sobre seu rosto completamente extasiado pela enxurrada de sensações.

– Como você é tentador! – Fujimiya levantou os olhos, encarando o rostinho perdido em prazer, vendo as safiras se fixando nos seus. – Posso ir em frente?

– Pode... – Omi falou firme, mas rouca pelo desejo. – Sou todo seu.

– Trouxe um brinquedinho pra te preparar... – A voz de Aya saiu levemente tremida.

Ofegante de tesão, Aya passou a mão sob o travesseiro, trazendo consigo um tubo de lubrificante e um cordão de silicone que continha uma série de bolinhas em ordem crescente de tamanho. Sorriu com luxúria, mesmo que a reação de Omi parecesse um pouco temerosa... Mas apesar do brinquedo parecer um pouco ousado para a primeira vez, não havia objeto mais eficiente para prepará-lo para a penetração.

– ...? – O mais novo olhou surpreso para o brinquedo na mão do espadachim, seu coração falhou uma batida e sentiu seu rosto queimar ainda mais.

– Não tenha medo... Não dói. – Falou já preocupado em deixá-lo inseguro.

Surpreendentemente não era o nervosismo que o fez Omi tremer e sim a expectativa do que estava por vir, e sorrindo docemente, ele estendeu a mão passando-a suavemente pelo rosto afogueado de seu amado.

– Não estou com medo. – O chibi falou, arquejando ao encarar firmemente os olhos violetas.

Empolgado, Aya lubrificou bem o brinquedo, passando o gel também em Omi, que estremeceu ao ser tocado tão intimamente, o fazendo sorrir, o cativando ainda mais. Segurou o objeto numa das mãos, voltando com a boca no membro um tanto esquecido, o segurando com uma das mãos e o abocanhando por inteiro, movimentando-se devagar no início e em seguida com mais intensidade, criando a distração perfeita...

Omi sentiu seu corpo ficar levemente tenso ao sentir as carícias mais íntimas, porém suspirou elevado com os lábios quentes sobre seu membro, gemidos baixos deixando sua garganta. Lentamente erguia seu quadril acompanhando o movimento do ruivo, deixando-se arrastar ainda mais para o mar de prazer proporcionado pela boca de Aya. Aos poucos seus movimentos aumentaram, necessitando de mais contanto, exigindo mais.

Os olhos violetas se mantinham fixos na face de Omi, continuando a distraí-lo... E enquanto o chibi gemia pelas investidas da sua boca, introduziu devagar a primeira bolinha, olhando para o loirinho, a espera de algum sinal de que devesse parar...

– Huuummm... – O mais novo gemeu langüidamente, erguendo ainda mais o quadril ao sentir a primeira bolinha penetrando-o.

Uma sensação de incomodo se instalou, logo sendo dissipada pelo prazer dos movimentos fluidos da língua atrevida. A cada movimento, seu corpo arqueava e seus gemidos ecoavam mais alto pelo quarto.

Aya movia a bolinha, segurando pela haste, chegando a quase colocar mais uma, ora fazendo um discreto vai e vem, ora fazendo um movimento circular, o provocando. Concentrou os lábios e a língua apenas na glande, fazendo a mesma coisa com a língua no membro dele, sincronizando as bolinhas com a sua boca. Então o tomou inteiro novamente, colocou outra bolinha, voltando aos mesmos carinhos, na intenção de enlouquecê-lo de prazer, a língua pressionando o membro no céu da boca, sugando deliciosamente.

A boca deixou o membro, a mão o envolveu por inteiro, os dedos o pressionando, movendo-se para cima e para baixo. Os lábios úmidos beijaram a glande, logo depois sobre os pelinhos, e então sobre os testículos, a boca aberta os envolveu alternadamente, acariciando com a língua, enquanto os gemidos baixos o incentivavam, guiando suas carícias. Mais outra bolinha invadiu o loirinho, a língua acariciando em volta, a mão movendo-as em seu interior ao mesmo tempo em que a outra estimulava o pênis rijo, umedecido pelo prazer.

– Aya... Ayaaaaaaaa... – O chibi gemia ofegante. – Eu quero maaaaaaaais...

A cada movimento das bolinhas o pequeno incômodo que ainda havia se dissipava através dos choques elétricos que passavam por seu corpo, arrepiando-lhe todo. Perdendo todo o acanhamento, o loiro movimentava o quadril com mais vontade, acompanhando os movimentos de Aya. Uma de suas mãos agarrada os fios ruivos, enquanto a outra apertava os lençóis com força.

– Issso... Gemeee... – Aya dizia entre as lambidas em volta da haste das bolinhas, os sussurros junto à pele sendo mais provocantes ainda. – Huuummm... Fala pra mim... Fala... Diz o que você quer...

Colocou a última bolinha, a maior, movendo-as em seu interior com mais ardor, colocando cada testículo na boca, sugando-os, um de cada vez, e voltou à glande, lambendo-a sem pressa, a língua cutucando o pequeno buraquinho sorvendo as gotinhas de sêmen que escapavam dali.

– Aya... Aya... Ahmm... – Omi gemia, mordendo o lábio inferior, sentindo aquele prazer delicioso se alastrando por todo o seu corpo.

– Hummm... Delicioso... – O ruivo movia as bolinhas, fazendo um vai-e-vem intenso, a bolinha maior entrando e saindo de seu interior, o preparando mais.

– Mais... Ahm... Eu quero... – Pediu o loirinho, ondulando o quadril contra ele.

– Eu também... – Aya suspirou, sussurrando desejoso, sentindo o próprio membro dolorido, igualmente umedecido pela excitação intensa. – Também quero mais...

– Hmmmmm... Ayaaaaaaaaaaaa... – Cada vez mais Omi sentia seu corpo envolvido em brasa. Puxando o cabelo do espadachim com um pouco mais de força, enterrou a cabeça nos travesseiros, embriagado pelo êxtase do momento, gemendo palavras inteligíveis, enquanto seu corpo se movimentava no ritmo de Aya, sempre pedindo por mais... Ansiando por mais.

Aya ouviu os gemidos altos, sentindo a força com que ele se agarrava aos seus cabelos e beijando a pele delicada, deixou o membro teso e abaixou mais seu corpo, afastando mais as pernas dele, salpicando as coxas de beijos e pequenas mordidas, a mão alisando e apertando as coxas. Retirou as bolinhas lentamente, a boca subindo pelo abdômen, ficando de quatro por cima dele, olhando o corpo nu sob si.

– Hummm... – Gemendo baixinho, Omi franziu o cenho por um momento, sentindo o corpo ser abandonado pelas bolinhas.

Aya apoiou os cotovelos ao lado da cabeça de Omi e aproximou o rosto beijando-lhe os lábios levemente, deixando seu corpo ainda meio vestido pesar sobre ele, mordiscando o lábio inferior, e as bochechas e então o beijou profundamente. Pressionando os abdomens, deixou-o sentir seu membro rijo ainda preso sob a calça, notando-o se arrepiar todo, sabendo que a pressão seus baixo-ventres o atiçaria mais.

– Omi... – Aya chamou quando o chibi interrompeu o beijo, sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido...

– Aya... – Agarrou-se a ele, arranhando-lhe as costas, lambendo o pescoço do mais velho, puxando-o mais para si. – Venha para mim... Agora... Eu quero sentir você!

Seu corpo arrepiou-se ao ouvir as palavras de Omi, afastando-se e olhando em seus olhos azuis, os lábios vermelhos, separando-se um pouco mais, colocando os polegares sob o elástico da cueca, deslizando por suas pernas, ficando nu diante dele, que o olhava ansioso. Ajoelhou-se na cama, acomodando-se sobre ele, beijando-o novamente, abraçando-o apertando, pegando o gel, colocando um pouco na mão do loirinho, levando-a ao seu próprio membro, quase fechando os olhos com o prazer, ante aquele toque, procurando o seu olhar, deixando toda paixão expressa nos ametistas.

Ao sentir sua mão sendo guiada Omi fechou os olhos, corando furiosamente. Fechou os dedos com delicadeza, temendo machucá-lo e iniciou então movimentos lentos e cadenciados. Ao ouvir os gemidos roucos do ruivo abriu os olhos, encontrando os violetas fixos nos seus.

– Você gosta disso, Aya? – Omi sussurrou sedutoramente, surpreso com sua própria ousadia. Sentindo-se mais confiante, acelerou os movimentos, deixando que um sorriso malicioso surgisse em seu rosto.

Aya sorriu com a pergunta dele, olhando para o rosto ruborizado, sentindo seu corpo reagindo àquele toque delicado, àquele tom de voz sensual, o membro pulsando entre os dedos dele, seu controle por um fio...

– Huuummm... Omiii... Eu... – Gemeu o nome dele, deliciado com as ondas quentes de prazer que atravessavam seu corpo. – Eu gosto... Gosto de tudo que você faz comigo... – Levou a mão sobre a dele, fazendo-a aumentar a pressão sobre o seu membro, o prazer ficando tão grande que quase não conseguia suportar.

Ver Aya sem a máscara habitual de frieza, gemendo seu nome de forma tão entregue, fez o loirinho mergulhar ainda mais no redemoinho de sentimentos que o envolvia naquele momento.

Soltou a mão de Omi de si, colocando-a em seu peito, levando a outra mão até a coxa dele, erguendo-a devagar, expondo o corpo sob si um pouco mais. Buscou os olhos azuis, como que pedindo permissão, encaixando-se entre as nádegas, beijando suavemente.

Sem desviar por nenhum momento seus olhos dos de Aya, correspondeu aquele ato com ainda mais fervor, como se quisesse fundir sua alma à dele, através do beijo e ao sentir seu corpo ficar tenso, Omi soltou o ar devagar tentando relaxar pra facilitar o movimento.

Aya sentiu o abandono dele em seus braços, aprofundando mais o beijo, e impulsionou seu corpo com cuidado, sentindo a glande invadindo seu interior. Ouviu os gemidos abafados, parando a cada arremetida, até encostar seu abdômen nele, gemendo com o enorme prazer de se sentir envolvido por ele. Afundou o rosto no pescoço delicado, trêmulo pelo esforço de conter seus movimentos, a respiração ofegante.

O loirinho enterneceu-se ao ver todo o cuidado e carinho com que o ruivo o penetrava. Assim que o movimento findou, fechou os olhos, aguardando o corpo se acostumar com o volume dentro de si, sentindo uma mistura de dor, prazer e amor.

– Es-está... Tudo... Tudo bem...? – O mais velho sussurrou entre preocupado e extasiado. – Me... M-me mos-tra... – Suspirou. – Quando quiser...

Lentamente, Omi ergueu o quadril em direção ao corpo de Aya em um pedido silencioso para que continuasse quando a dor se amainou. Sentiu então que o ruivo se moveu, saindo e entrando novamente, devagar e cuidadosamente, deixando que o instinto os guiasse. Ouvia os gemidos e palavras desconexas, o incentivando, ditando o ritmo com que o amava, os corpos entrelaçados sobre os lençóis, mergulhados no prazer de pertencerem um ao outro.

Omi gemeu alto, totalmente imerso à delícia do momento, o contato com a pele quente de Aya o excitando ainda mais. Deixando-se guiar, meneou o corpo entrando em sintonia com os movimentos do ruivo, sedento de mais contato. Rapidamente o prazer subiu a um nível diferente, mais instintivo, mais animal. Suas mãos pequenas passeavam pelas costas de Aya, arranhando e apertando enquanto a temperatura de seu corpo aumentava ainda mais. O suor brotava com mais abundancia por sua pele e sentia que estava mais sensível que nunca.

Aya abria os olhos de vez em quando, fitando a face corada, os orbes azuis escondidos pelas pálpebras que se abriam no meio do turbilhão de sensações extasiantes que os conduziam... E então o beijou na boca, e nos olhos, e no pescoço, sentindo o corpo dele agarrado a si, se fundindo ao seu.

Omi não conseguia mais se controlar. Gemidos e gritos escapavam por sua boca enquanto sentia as estocadas profundas de Aya tocarem em um ponto que arrepiava todo o seu corpo, aumentando ainda mais o fogo.

Aya sentia-se cada vez mais tensionado, não conseguia se conter, mordiscava-lhe a orelha e sussurrava palavras de amor ao seu ouvido.

– Te amo... Te amo... Hummm... – Sugava seu pescoço, os dedos enroscados nas mechas loiras. – N-não estou... Aaahhh... – Baixou a boca sugando um mamilo, mordendo e puxando o biquinho.

– Aaahhhh... Aya... Eu... Aahhhh... – Omi gemia cada vez mais alto, as sensações deliciosas sendo cada vez mais intensas, principalmente quando o ruivo tomou seu mamilo, sugando-o daquele jeito tão gostoso.

– Não posso... Mais... – Aya se perdia naquela paixão, aguardando apenas que ele se rendesse ao êxtase, para deixar seu corpo segui-lo.

– Aishiteru, Ayaaaaa... Aya... – O pequeno gemia ofegante, seu corpo se tensionando ao máximo.

Os gemidos dele, cada vez mais altos faziam Aya estremecer, seu nome em meio aos gritos de prazer, se misturando aos seus gemidos. Sentiu o corpo sob o seu se tensionar, se fechar sobre si, o alçando ao êxtase total.

– Aaahhhmmm... Ayaaahhhh... – Não conseguindo mais resistir às investidas do ruivo Omi se entregou ao mar de prazer e gozou intensamente, sujando seus abdomens com seu sêmen.

– Omi... Aaahhhhhh... – Seu corpo se arqueou, se desmanchando dentro dele, movendo-se ainda, prolongando o prazer inebriante que sentiam, parando lentamente, deixando seu corpo pesar sobre o do chibi, a testa encostando-se em seu ombro.

– Aishiterumo... – Beijou a pele suada. – Te amo tenshi...

- Uhmm... Aya... – O pequeno sussurrou, sentindo o ruivo se retirar de seu interior, devagar, deitando ao seu lado, puxando-o para si, acomodando seu corpo sobre o dele, acariciando-lhe as costas suadas, beijando-o na testa.

Ao se aninhar no peito de Aya o loirinho sentia-se pleno. Nunca tinha experimentado tamanha felicidade, tamanha paz. Pensou em todas as noites em que sonhara estar nos braços do ruivo como estava agora... Noites que sempre terminavam na agonia de acreditar que tal sonho era errado e nunca se concretizaria.

Mas a maravilhosa realidade estava ali em sua cama, o odor de rosas embriagando-o, a pele macia tocando na sua e ainda o fazendo tremer. E sentiu que por ele é capaz de enfrentar tudo, pois Aya é e sempre será SEU.

**FIM!**

**

* * *

  
**

Aqui está o quarto e último chapie dessa fic *enxuga as lágrimas*

Minha primeira fic de Weiss, meu primeiro lemon. Essa fic é muitissimo especial pra mim.  
Depois de um 'parto' complicado, esse plot só tem me dado alegrias.  
Espero que tenham gostado.

Agradeço mais uma vez às minhas betas amadas Yume Vy e Samantha Tiger Blackthorn.  
E à minha Mommis linda Lady Anubis.  
Sem vocês eu nem estaria aqui.

Agradeço a todos que dedicaram seu tempo ao lerem essa fic.

Beijos,

Eri-Chan

11 de Maio de 2009 - 14h:15min

* * *


End file.
